Pesadillas
by Irulan S
Summary: Yoh y Anna, después del torneo, al fin llevan una vida "normal", pero pesadillas atormentarán el alma de Anna, misma que no quiere hablar para que su prometido no se vuelva a alejar de ella. YohxAnna ¡ESTE FIC ESTA EN COMA!
1. Chap 1

**"Pesadillas Encarnadas"**

**sophie

* * *

**

_Gritaba su nombre tan fuerte que sentía desgarrar su garganta. No le importó. Su pecho, oprimido de dolor perdió toda esperanza, y su corazón se detuvo de terror. Una vez más gritó. Sus piernas flaquearon y sus manos temblaron, mientras que su piel se congeló al ritmo de la misma soledad. Sollozó. Eso no podía ser realidad, no cuando ese ser, ese demonio sostenía una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios. Era una pesadilla. Levantó la mirada, perdida y opacada por lágrimas, él la miró victorioso, y una maniaca máscara usurpó su rostro.  
"¿Qué sucede, Annita¿Tienes miedo de perder al inepto de mi hermano?" Una carcajada se descarriló de la garganta de aquel demonio. Ella estuvo segura de que todo era una pesadilla, y a manera de comprobarlo, emitió un sordo murmuro de triste anhelo.  
"¿…Yoh?" Nadie respondió. Y nuevamente aquel vacío la llenó, matándola de un solo flechazo._

_Despertó sobresaltada, con la garganta a punto de estallarle, y ríos cayendo por su mejillas hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla. Se dejó caer en el futón aun bastante intranquila y agitada, pensando que jamás se le borraría esa escena de su mente, y aun peor, la atormentaría cada momento, cada segundo u oportunidad que ella escogiera para dormir. _

_"Sonríe en el infierno, Hao, que sigues molestándome aún muerto" Gruñó secándose las lágrimas. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. ¡En que mujer tan débil se había convertido!… era toda una lástima. Pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo, ver a la persona más importante para ti, desvanecerse lentamente en las manos de su hermano mayor era como un tipo de pago por todo lo que ha hecho. Se levantó con pereza, y soltó un suspiro resignado pasó junto a la ventana y miró por ella. Esa noche no existía Luna, y las estrellas aprovechaban para invadir toda la extensión del cielo oscuro. Salió de su habitación, cesada de dormir más y pasó junto a la habitación de su prometido. Entró.  
¿Por qué sentía su corazón acelerado y una ilusión brillando en su pecho cada vez que lo observaba? La hacía estremecerse sin proponérselo. Y la hacía perder el control cuando se lo proponía, como ya había aprendido a hacerlo el shaman en varias ocasiones.  
Se sentó junto a él y cerró los ojos mientras se relajaba, convenciéndose a si misma de que todo era siempre un tonto juego de su mente, y que su Yoh seguía ahí, cerca de ella, con su eterna sonrisa.  
No pudo evitar pensar, en que cada noche era lo mismo.  
Pero esta vez, todo cambiaría.  
Sintió como de pronto, el aire se trasformó en vapor, y el piso de madera se calentaba a gran velocidad, se levantó de golpe, giró sus ojos para buscar al causante de todo eso, pero no vio a nadie. Un escalofrío la recorrió, y miró como una luz roja como la sangre invadía el cuarto como anuncio de que algo increíblemente horrible sucedería. Un segundo después todo estaba como antes, sin una sola huella de que el lugar había estado a punto de incendiarse por alguna razón. Ella se relajó. La ventana se tronó en mil pedazos, y una mano gigantesca de color rojo, entró y la tomó como si fuera una simple muñeca de trapo. Ella gritó, y no se pudo defender, pero realmente sintió pavor, cuando Yoh, ni siquiera se movió del futón. Giró el rostro y lo vio, Hao Asakura en todo su esplendor._

_Gritó._

"¡ANNA!" Chilló Yoh una vez más mientras la agitaba con desesperación para que se despertara y dejara de gritar de aquella manera. La rubia, al fin, abrió los ojos. "Annita ¿Qué tienes¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó claramente preocupado el shaman.  
"Sí" Mintió en toda la extensión de la palabra al verlo frente a ella. Yoh la miró frustrado, y ella apreció que apretó la mandíbula como jamás lo había visto.  
"No me mientas Anna, sabes que odio que lo hagas" Se sintió desnuda ante la mirada de su prometido. Pero no podía. Si le confesaba que soñaba diariamente con Hao, Yoh haría un escándalo que fácilmente superaría a la guerra mundial. Pero aun que Yoh no podía leer la mente (lo cual era un alivio enorme para ella) la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que le mentía.  
"Tuve una pesadilla" Reveló a medias. Yoh abrió los ojos en clara señal de sorpresa: no era de todos los días, saber que su increíblemente dulce y fría prometida, tuviera pesadillas. Y, sin embargo, Yoh se sintió importante, o mejor dicho: requerido.  
"¿Quieres que me quede contigo hoy?" Indagó con una sonrisa de confianza y acercándose aun más (si se podía) al rostro de Anna. "Vamos, prometo no contarle a nadie que haz soñado mal" Levantó una mano para firmar su juramento, la rubia lo miró con duda.  
Que Yoh durmiera con ella, posiblemente, era una solución a sus malditas pesadillas, aun que también provocaba un problema muy grande a la máscara de hielo de la gran Anna Kyouyama, que durante quince años habían mantenido, y que sin embargo, Yoh estaba consiguiendo romper cada vez más fácilmente, comenzando cuando se finalizó el torneo.  
Yoh notó su duda, y se propuso ayudarla a tomar la mejor dedición, ya que eso nunca fallaba. Con delicadeza le quitó las lágrimas que aun estaban en la blanca cara de la itako, y, con una calma y paciencia increíble, se le acercó. Las mejillas de Anna se tornaron rosas. El castaño, subió una mano hasta la nuca de su prometida, y la con la otra, atrapó su cintura en un abrazo lleno de protección. Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro inconsciente. Ël la besó.  
Fue tan fugaz, tan lleno de ternura y cariño, que logró desaparecer a Anna Kyouyama, la gran sacerdotisa, para dejar, únicamente, a la Annita que le pertenecía a Yoh. Y ella lo supo, nuevamente, había perdido una batalla con su prometido.

* * *

"Tarde, tarde, tarde¡Tarde como siempre, Yoh!" Exclamó Manta mirándolo entrar al aula. Estaba a punto de regañarlo de su completa pereza, cuando se fijó en la sonrisa de su amigo, esa sonrisa que ponía, cuando realmente se sentía muy, pero muy feliz.  
"¡Buenos días, Manta!" Se sentó junto él y se pasó por atrás de la cabeza los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y tarareaba una canción.  
"Vienes muy de buenas, Yoh" Lo miró sorprendido, y luego, vio pasar por la puerta a Anna, un poco sonrojada y pensando seguramente en las nubes. Entonces sonrió picaronamente "¡Ehh! Vamos, cuéntame qué sucedió con Anna" Yoh soltó una risilla y después lo miró.  
"La besé" Presumió algo sonrojado y aumentando su sonrisa, Manta rió con él.  
"Que bueno Yoh, se ve que su relación avanza cada vez más, ya era hora" Opinó sinceramente. Iba a decir algo más, cuando una joven de cabello largo y negro, ojos azules, se acercó contoneándose hacia Yoh.  
"Hola, Asakura, se ve que traes el buen humor, se puede saber por qué" Yoh la miró expectante ¿Es que ese niña nunca lo iba a dejar de molestar?  
"No creo que te importe mucho, Hushiky" Respondió educadamente "Además, ya está aquí el profesor, mejor regresa a tu salón" Incitó con una sonrisa, la joven lo miró enojada. Dándose media vuelta, salió del salón al aula continua, donde miró a su peor enemiga, Anna Kyouyama, por el mismo hecho por el que más de la mitad de la parte femenina de la escuela la odiaba: Ser la prometida de Yoh Asakura, el joven más apuesto, carismático, dulce y con la sonrisa más perfecta que podía existir en el mundo, y que por la culpa de esa rubia insípida, no podía ser suyo. Una tortura peor, era que compartía clases con ella durante ocho horas casi seguidas, de lunes a viernes.  
"Kyouyama, pero que mal te ves hoy¿Acaso no te viste al espejo antes de salir de tu casa?" Se burló cínica jactándose de haber despertando a Anna del sueño en el que se encontraba.  
"No fue necesario, Hushiky, puesto que Yoh me dijo que me veía muy linda antes de salir" Contestó de mal humor, levantándose de su lugar para mirar frente a frente a esa… 

"¡Hushiky, Kyouyama, sentadas por favor!" Interrumpió el profesor ingresando al lugar con una gran pila de papeles que caían por doquier y sus lentes desacomodados. Anna se sentó soltando un suspiro, otro día más.

* * *

"¿No vas a venir a verme?" Preguntó desconcertado mirando como su prometida iba en sentido contrario de la cancha de atletismo. Anna lo miró de reojo.  
"Yoh, hoy tengo práctica ¿lo olvidaste?" Interrogó claramente indignada, Manta sudó frío de la reacción próxima de la rubia. Yoh seguramente sintió el mismo miedo que su mejor amigo, puesto que de inmediato negó.  
"¡Como crees! Solo lo decía por que… ¡ah! Mira la hora ¡el entrenador nos va a matar Manta!" 

"¡Es verdad, corre Yoh, corre!" Exclamó partiendo más rápido que una bala hacia la cancha, Yoh se despidió de Anna con un beso en la mejilla y salió tras su amiga alcanzándolo con dificultad.  
Anna miró su reloj,… faltaban quince minutos para que comenzara la práctica del club de atletismo, resultado: su prometido y su amigo, eran unos cobardes. Pero sonrió, pues ya no se dejaban tan fácilmente de ella, menos Manta, que había adquirido más autoestima cuando creció lo bastante como para estar de la estatura de Yoh cuando tenía trece años (léase que Anna ha crecido muy poco), pero claro que Yoh le saca ya bastante. "Me pregunto cuándo dejará de crecer" Masculló cargando el estuche negro. Un sujeto de cabello rojo y ojos cafés la miró desde lejos.  
"¡Kyo¡Apúrate, para comenzar a tocar!" Gritó agitando los brazos como si Anna no pudiera verlo desde esa distancia.  
"¡Deja de abreviar mi apellido, con un demonio, Sushio!" Gruñó caminando hacia él, el pelirrojo rió argumentando que era muy largo su apellido y le daba flojera pronunciarlo, Anna prefirió no hacer comentarios,  
Entraron al club de música, Anna saltó casi por inercia más de treinta cables que había regados en el piso y atravesaban toda la estancia, el lugar no tenía ventanas, las paredes pintadas de azules rey oscurecían mucho, y las bocinas enormes negras se confundían entre las sombras. Pero Anna se sabía de memoria todo el lugar. Pasaron junto a dos filas de ocho butacas viejas cada una, donde normalmente ponían sus mochilas, ya que nunca tenían público, y llegaron a una tarima de madera, un sujeto de largo cabello negro los vio llegar con una sonrisa escalofriante.

"Ya era hora, las bocinas tres, cuatro, ocho y cinco ya están conectadas, al fin pude componerlas, y hoy trabajaremos con las luces que compramos ayer, ustedes saben, para probarlas" Les guiñó un ojo y ambos asintieron. Goushiky era en jefe de la banda, aun que prefería que le llamaran Gou, he de ahí donde salió decirle Kyo a Anna (cosa que sigue sin gustarle) él tocaba la batería. Mientras que, Sucio, el pelirrojo, tocaba la guitarra eléctrica. Anna puso su estuche en una de las butacas, y abriéndolo, sacó un bajo eléctrico, rojo con varios kanjis repartidos por el instrumento.  
"¿Comenzamos?" Preguntó Gou sentándose frente a su mejor amiga (la batería) y dando tres notas altas para iniciar el calentamiento de voz.

* * *

"¡No le pegues por favor!" Chillaba Hushiky con desesperación mientras daba saltitos de miedo al ver su amor platónico peleándose con un compañero de equipo que parecía muy divertido con la situación.  
"No te sulfures, Asakura, todo mundo sabe que Kyouyama está para chuparse los dedos" 

"¡Vuelve a decir eso y te quedas sin dientes, te lo advierto!" Amenazó Yoh apretando los puños hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos. El chico que sonreía cínicamente no esperó más, y se le fue encima.

* * *

"¡Ay, duele, Annita, me duele!" Se quejaba Yoh tratando de quitarse de encima a Anna que intentaba colocar una bolsa llena de hielos en el enorme moretón que invadía toda la mejilla de su prometido.  
"¡Quédate quiero, fue tu culpa, por andarte peleando en vez de entrenar!" Regañó mirándolo bastante enojada. Manta rió de su amigo, pero no hizo comentarios, prefirió seguir tomando té.  
"Annita, no es mi culpa, no habría pasado nada sino hubiera dicho esas cosas de ti" Se defendió el castaño levantándose. Ahora Anna estaba pegada a él, rodeándolo con sus piernas, y él, tomándola por la cintura. No iba a desaprovechar el acercamiento. "¡AAAHHHHHH!" Gritó Yoh cuando Anna consiguió poner la bolsa en su cara. Manta no se contuvo esta vez y soltó una enorme carcajada.  
La puerta se abrió, deteniendo la escena como si se hubiera parado un reloj. Fausto les sonrió.  
"Acaban de llegar unos clientes, son cuatro, preguntan por habitaciones libres" Comunicó, Anna lo miró un poco sorprendida.  
"Fausto, tu sabes que ahora tenemos todas las habitaciones vacías, diles que sí, vamos" Ordenó soltando la bolsa de hielos que cayó al suelo para el alivio de Yoh.  
"Oh, es que son clientes especiales, creo que sería bueno, que ustedes los recibieran" Sonrió una vez más antes de salir. Anna levantó una ceja, miró a su prometido y le mandó acompañarla para ver quiénes eran, Yoh aun con la mejilla morada e hinchada asintió.  
Bajaron las escaleras, Yoh discutiendo con Manta de que dejara de molestarlo sobre su terror hacia una simple bolsa con hielos, pero Manta no dejó de molestarlo hasta que vio a los clientes.  
"¡Len, Pilica, Jun, y Horo-Horo ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Exclamó mirándolos atónito.  
"¿Pero si qué te pasó, Yoh?" Dijeron a unísono mirando al anfitrión de los Baños Termales Fumbari.  
"¡Hola!" Saludó con una gran sonrisa

* * *

_"Miedo, angustia, terror, no pienso dejar que estés tranquila nunca más, Annita, nunca más, disfruta de mi voz, de mi presencia y de mi esencia, por que te va a acompañar, cada noche, cada momento oscuro en el que dejes tu alma salir de su cuerpo para vagar entre los confines del espacio y tiempo. No me tengas miedo, tenme pánico, por que no seré dócil en mis maneras de hacerte sufrir" _

_"¿Por qué, Hao¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?" _

_"Por que no pienso consentir, que mi diminuto e insignificante hermano te posea, y que sea el único capaz de besarte y/o tocarte, ya no más. Perdí el título de Shaman King una vez más, Annita, pero no estoy dispuesto a perderte a ti también, no sin luchar…"

* * *

**¿Lo continúo o no lo continúo? Ustedes tienen la dedición, muchas gracias por su tiempo, y arriba el YohxAnna!** _


	2. Chap 2

"Pesadillas Encarnadas"

sophie

* * *

_Dejé de sentir mi corazón, verte caer fue casi como si me hubieran arrancado el alma. Yoh. Siento como abandono mi cuerpo y caigo en el infinito, no puedo ver nada, no puedo sentirte, pero para mi terror, sí puedo sentirlo a él. Me siento enferma, cansada, sin esperanzas, ya no puedo más. Me rindo.  
Algo por fin ilumina el espacio donde me encuentro, juega con mis cabellos aquella calidez, una luz, tan roja como la sangre, me espera paciente al final del túnel que yo creía no existía. Me llama. No quiero ir, pero mi voluntad está derrotada, y simplemente me pierdo en la nada. Recorro la oscuridad, suelto un suspiro y me quito mi bandana. Hace calor. Ella cae sin control, se funde con la oscuridad y desaparece. Toqué suelo, abro los ojos, aquella luz me deslumbra, está muy cerca de mí, entonces, alguien me ofrece una mano, su piel morena me hizo temblar. Te recordé. Pero no eras tú, Yoh, aquel era otro muy diferente… pero igual a la vez. Me acerco. Un aturdimiento momentáneo me invade, el calor es demasiado. Unos ojos negros me ven. ¿Eres tú Yoh? Dímelo por que estoy confundida. No entiendo nada. Camino un poco más, solo unos centímetros y lo tocaré…_

"¡Ya está la cena!" Anunció Pilica agitando el brazo mientras sonreía. Anna se sobresaltó, miró a su alrededor, se había quedado dormida bajo el árbol. Se levantó sorprendida de que su prometido estuviera no muy lejos de ella, contemplándola con una gran sonrisa.  
"¿Qué tanto me miras, Yoh?" Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, el castaño soltó una risilla, Anna frunció el ceño.  
"Que te ves muy hermosa cuando duermes, Annita" Contestó acercándosele. La rubia masculló algo que sonó como tonto´, "Lo siento, es que fue imposible resistirme" Confesó extendiéndola una mano "Vamos a cenar, Annita" "Deja de decirme Anni-" Calló al mirar la mano de Yoh. Se congeló. Miró la cara de su prometido, que parecía confundido, entonces notó algo… Hao era la coraza del hombre que amaba, y cada vez que Yoh le ofreciera una mano, una mirada o hasta una sonrisa, ella sin quererlo, recordaría a Hao.  
"¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves algo pálida" Comentó angustiado mientras tocaba su frente. Estaba hirviendo "¡Tienes fiebre!" Exclamó el castaño, Anna lo miró aturdida.  
"No… yo solo… tengo calor" Se llevó una mano a su cuello, con intención de quitarse su bandana roja para que el ardor se alejara de su cuerpo, pero no encontró nada. Volteó a ver el árbol, pensando en que se le había caído al levantarse, pero no estaba.  
"De acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal, solo dímelo por favor" Pidió Yoh tomándole la muñeca suavemente, ella asintió aún pensativa, a él no le gustó verla así, como perdida en algún lugar, que por alguna razón, sabía que no podría alcanzar. "Espero que les guste. Tamao me dio la receta, pero lo hice yo solita" Decía Pilica mirando entrar a Yoh y Anna. Los jóvenes se sentaron enfrente de sus invitados especiales, Manta entró cargando una charola con un guisado que se veía delicioso "Puse todo mi esfuerzo y alma en esto, después de todo, debo de aprender a hacerlo, o mi prometido no estará feliz" Contaba la ainu sirviendo una buena porción a todos. Yoh rió pensando en que Pilica sería una buena mujer. En dos meses, se casaría con un hombre de su aldea, alguien importante, dedición de sus padres, y ella hacía todo lo posible por convencerse de que sería feliz.  
"Alguien debería de aprender a ser más cuidadosa con su prometido" Farfulló Horo-Horo mirando a Anna, misma que lo golpeó con un palillo.  
"Soy muy cuidadosa con Yoh, lo que sucede es que estás celoso de que tu hermana dejará de cuidarte por ponerle atención a su nuevo prometido" Señaló tomando otro palillo que Yoh le ofrecía. Horo-Horo se fue a una esquina de la estancia, una sombra se formo a su alrededor.  
"¡Lo admito, quiero a mi hermanita de vuelta!" Lloriqueaba mientras Kororo se aparecía junto a él y le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro como señal de apoyo. Anna prefirió no hacer comentarios, y observó a Len, callado, pensativo en algo muy importante. Tal vez sería mejor no husmear en su mente, con el chino prefería no hacerlo, ya que de alguna manera, siempre había otras formas de saber qué le sucedía. "¡Pero como mi hermanita puso tanto empeño en la cena, lo mejor será no defraudarla!" Se recuperó Horo-Horo de un salto y se levó un bocado a la boca.  
"Que glotón eres" Rió Manta, Yoh asintió con una sonrisa, Pilica se sonrojó de las vergüenzas que su querido hermano le hacía pasar.  
"¿Pero que significa esto, Pilica?" Chilló su hermano al tragarse el bocado, y poniéndose de un extraño color verde  
"¿N-No te gus-gustó?" Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos la pequeña ainu, todos miraron a Horo-Horo asesinamente ¿Cómo podía destruir los sueños de su hermana con tan solo cinco palabras?  
"Está bueno" Murmuró por primera vez en la noche, Len, mirándola a los ojos, ella pareció recobrar esperanzas.  
"¿Qué?" Bufó Horo-Horo el comentario.  
"Que está exquisito, Horo-Horo ¿Acaso ya te quedaste sordo o qué?" Apuntó Anna mirando su plato, el ainu no lo podía creer, a él le había sabido muy mal. "Seguramente, harás muy feliz a tu prometido" Susurró la rubia tomando el plato y tomando todo de un solo trago. Yoh aguanto la risa, Len también y bebieron del mismo modo, Manta, no tuvo más opción que hacerlo también. Pilica sonrió encantada reclamándole a su hermano su pésimo gusto por la comida, que a diferencia del resto le había sabido muy mal. Y Anna no pudo evitar pensar, que ella, cuando era más chica, siempre que hacía algo para Yoh, quería que todo el mundo le dijera que había salido bien, así fuera una mentira, e incluso ella supiera la verdad. E Yoh no pudo evitar sonreírle a su prometida, para señalarle lo dulce que se vio con la pequeña Pilica. Jun miró todo con gran satisfacción de nuevamente estar con sus amigos.

* * *

"¡Yo propongo a Yoh Asakura para Romeo!" Chilló Hushiky con tremenda sonrisa que a Manta le sacó un escalofrío "Y como soy asesora del club de teatro, y la mayoría está de acuerdo, Asakura se queda con el papel" 

"¿Qué?" Despertó de su sueño Yoh al escuchar las últimas palabras, el resto lo miró con los ojos en blanco¿Acaso Yoh jamás podía dejar de estar en las nubes? "Yo no quiero, son muchas líneas, y me da pereza aprendérmelas, además ya estoy en el club de Atletismo como para aun unirme al de teatro" Manta aguantó la risa, sabía que ya nadie escucharía a su pobre amigo, y la verdad era que la idea de ver al shaman vestido con mayas y diciendo poesía era una escena realmente graciosa.  
"Olvídalo, Asakura, ya tienes el papel, no hay que ser modestos" Apuntó Hushiky en unos papeles el nombre de Yoh y le pasó un gran cuadernillo que decía en la portada Romeo: Yoh Asakura´ "Muy bien, gracias por su atención" Se despidió la joven de ojos azules, no sin antes mandarle una mirada de advertencia a Yoh, sobre lo que le sucedería si no se aprendía aquel parlamente. Yoh soltó un enorme y largo suspiro. Eso le enseñaría a ya no quedarse dormido durante clases.

* * *

"¿Serás Romeo?" Preguntó sorprendida Anna, mirando junto a ella como su prometido se sonrojaba.  
"No me fue mi elección" Argumentó "Manta está de testigo, todo fue culpa de Hushiky "Gruñó mirando como la joven reía al otro lado del patio. Anna frunció el ceño.  
"¿Sabes quién será Julieta, verdad?" "No¿Quién?" Miró a la rubia que estaba a punto de responderle, pero llegó Manta interrumpiéndolos, con un par de platos con una rebanada de tarta cada uno.  
"Les traje un pedazo, había 2x1 en la cafetería" Yoh tomó un plato con una sonrisa agradeciéndole a su amigo, Manta se sentó frente a ellos y miró el cielo "Que buen lugar escogieron, está fresco" Observó Manta al gran árbol que les cobijaba, el Sol apenas y lograba filtrarse con mucha destreza entre las hojas que le bloqueaban camino.  
"Oye Manta… ¿Sabes quién interpretará Julieta?" Curioseó Yoh, su mejor amigo negó lentamente "Bueno, no importa. Para mí, solo podría haber una Julieta que me alentara a aprenderme todo el libreto" Se recostó en las piernas de su prometida tranquilamente, ella, ya acostumbrada a eso, no se exaltó "Pero para mi mala suerte, ella está en el club de música y no le gusta actuar¿verdad Annita?" Yoh y Manta sonrieron viendo el sonrojo de la rubia, y ella decidió no dejarlo por la paz, con una dulce venganza que disfrutaría al máximo. Se acercó lentamente al rostro de su Yoh, él la miró sorprendido, normalmente era él el que iniciaba esa clase de acercamientos, entonces Anna con un susurro suave pero cruel dijo:  
"Hushiky será Julieta" " 

¿Qué?"

* * *

"¡Y mis labios, soportarles del aliento, sellad con un beso el pacto eterno que nos une a la muerte! (_Saca una copa y el frasco del veneno_.) ¡Ven, lazarillo sombrío, espolique desvergonzado!;...¡tú me lanzarás de un golpe para que me estrelle contra las rocas como una barca fatigada por el duro trabajo del mar¡Levanto mi copa en honor de mi amada! (_Bebe el veneno._) ¡Oh honrado boticario, tus remedios hacen efecto¡Tenías razón¡Un último beso!... que yo… yo… eh…" Volteó a ver disimuladamente el libreto.  
"¡Yoh!" Regañó asustándolo Anna "¡Sino te lo aprendes cómo rayos quieres que ayude a ensayar!" Gruñó cruzándose de brazos. Horo-Horo soltó una carcajada.  
"Vamos, Anna, relájate, es tiempo de un descanso" Ofreció Jun señalando la jarra de limonada y unos vasos. Todos se acercaron.  
"¿Para qué te ayudo a ensayar si no vas a poner de tu parte?" Reclamaba Anna, Yoh se disculpó dulcemente, Anna giró los ojos frustrada y miró el reloj, sus ojos se abrieron de par a par. "Se me hizo tarde, voy a la escuela, tengo ensayo, llego en la noche" Anunció entrando a la pensión.  
"¿Ensayo¡No me digas que ella también está en una obra!" gritó Horo-Horo.  
"No Horo, ella está en el club de música, toca el bajo eléctrico y es segunda vocalista" Contestó Yoh "Resultó que tiene muy bonita voz mi Annita" Jun lo miró sorprendido¿De cuándo acá Yoh decía mí para referirse a Anna?  
"Yoh¿Haz visto mi pañoleta?" Preguntó desde la puerta con el estuche del bajo en la mano. Yoh miró su corto vestido negro, y prefirió no pensar que más hombres la verían pasearse por las calles, modelando aquella efímera prenda que contrastaba con su piel y la hacía verse tan sensual. No le gustaba compartir a su prometida con nadie, y esa era la única desventaja de que ella fuera tan hermosa. "¡Yoh¿Sabes dónde está o no?" Lo despertó de un grito.  
"Eh… no… pero te acompaño" Dijo caminando hacia ella.  
"No, traigo prisa. Mejor quédate y busca mi bandana, nos vemos" Salió corriendo.  
"Oye, no fue pregunta" Murmuró algo fastidiado el castaño "En fin, en la noche nos vemos chicos" Se despidió de sus amigos y salió a toda velocidad tras su prometida.  
Anna seguía corriendo, y pasó junto a un Manta que venía caminando tranquilamente, leyendo el súper-mega diccionario que Yoh le regaló el año pasado. "¡Hey! Enano cabezón, te encargo la cena, y no permitas que Pilica entre a la cocina" Ordenó pasándolo. Manta quedó con los ojos en blanco, después vio como Yoh corría hacia él.  
"Hola, Manta, quédate a cenar. Luego te veo" Y siguió corriendo. El pobre enano soltó un suspiro, ese para nunca cambiaría,… por suerte. Sonrió.

* * *

"Hoy te vi pasar,… y sentí todo mi corazón,… desbordarse de emoción que palpita en cada una de mis células,… hoy te vi pasar, y entonces mi corazón, explotó de puro amor. Hoy entonces, me decidí y me acerqué, y entonces cuando me miraste, un sueño incendió mi alma de pura pasión. ¡Hoy haz descubierto cada uno de mis sentimientos¡Hoy haz descubierto cada uno de mis sentimientos!… cada uno de ellos. Solo seré para ti, solo a ti te mostraré cada forma de mi ser¡por que solo a ti te amo!" Cantó Anna el final de la canción, y el final del ensayo, Yoh, desde una de las viejas butacas sonrió de oreja a oreja, pensando que nada podía salirle mal.  
Y en tan solo ese segundo, Anna lo miró a los ojos, y sin mover sus labios, su voz le dijo que él estaba muy equivocado. Yoh la miró sorprendido, Anna había leído su mente una vez más… pero algo, que no fue Anna le había respondido.

* * *

"Vos podéis marcharos; yo me quedo aquí. ¿Qué es esto¿Una copa en la mano de mi amado? Bien; lo comprendo; es el veneno que ha puesto fin a su vida. ¡Oh egoísta¡Tú lo apuraste todo sin dejar unas gotas para que yo te pudiera seguir! Besaré tus labios; quien sabe, puede que aún quede un poco para darme la muerte. (_Le besa_.)" Anna se detuvo de actuar al leer la última acotación.  
"Vamos Annita, sigue el libreto" Incitó Yoh con voz grave que hacía cuando estaba solo con ella, Anna lo miró de manera cortante.  
"Pero qué listo, Yoh, con razón querías practicar la última escena" Gruñó "Pero ni creas que lo voy a hacer" 

"¿Por qué no, Julieta? Será que… ¿Acaso no me amáis lo suficiente para que así triunfe nuestro amor en forma de muerte?"

"Oh, Romeo, mi dulce y valeroso Romeo, vos que eres digno de mi amor y desencadenas la pasión que arde en mi interior¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego al pedirme un beso como señal de amor, cuando es tan insignificante a comparación del verdadero cariño que siento por vos?" Preguntó Anna mirándolo a los ojos mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Yoh, poniéndose de puntas para alcanzarlo.  
"Anna, eso no viene en el libreto" Señaló Yoh tan bajo que a Anna le costó trabajo escucharlo. Ella sonrió.  
"¿Y cuál es el problema, Romeo?" Susurró ella provocándole a Yoh más de una reacción en su cuerpo.  
"Ninguno, Julieta, pero, solo por ahora, desearía un beso vuestro para sentirme con fuerzas suficientes para irme a la guerra y enfrentar cualquier mal"

"Pedís mucho, Romeo, pero solo en esta ocasión, en que la Luna no está de testigo para decirle al mundo entero, solo por esta vez, en la que todos ya duermen en sus habitaciones y las paredes han caído en Morfeo y ya no miran atentas. Solo ahora, mi Romeo" Y selló sus labios con los de Yoh, que fue invadido por descargas en todo su cuerpo, y sintió unas ansias terribles por tirar a Anna al suelo y besarla por completo hasta que se vuelva loca, unas ansias de arrancarle la ropa. La tomó de los muslos y cargándola la pegó aun más a él. Anna sin querer soltó un gemido.  
"Ya" Logró decir al fin la rubia se parándose de él. Yoh agarró aire y miró como su prometida parecía aun más agitada que él.

"Gracias" Susurró al oído de ella.  
"¿Por qué?"

"Por besarme" La miró a los ojos y besó la punta de su nariz, ella enrojeció más y poniendo las manos en su pecho trató de separarse, pero Yoh no se lo permitió "Solo unos momentos más, por favor" Rogó abrazándola por la cintura y descansando en su hombro, Anna sonrió sin que él la mirara.

* * *

_"Ya no más, Annita, no más. Sus manos y sus labios han llegado demasiado lejos, y tú se lo haz permitido, dímelo, si deseas sufrir solo dímelo, sino, aléjate de él y no lo toques más" "Déjame tú en paz, estoy harta, Hao, no me molestes más" "No estás en condición para negociar, el momento ha llegado y poco a poco, eso te lo juro, cada parte de ti vendrá de alguna manera u otra hacia a mí" "No conseguirás nada, no puedes" "Puedo reencarnar y puedo posesionarme de los grandes espíritus, Annita, así que no me… subestimes" Volteó con terror al escuchar la última palabra junto a su oído. Miró los ojos negros del hermano de su prometido, asustada trató de dar un paso atrás, pero él la rodeó con algo, miró hacia abajo, era su pañoleta. Ahora lo recordaba, él se la había quedado. Miró a Hao, desesperada lo intentó empujar, pero en ese lugar no tenía fuerzas ni poder suficiente, ese lugar le pertenecía a él, y ella estaba a su merced…

* * *

**Hola, regreso con la continuación después de sus reviews que me dejaron muy feliz, espero el capítulo les haya gustado, y espero me lo digan. Aviso que tal vez, depende de mi humor, haya escenas más subidas de tono, no aseguro nada, así que para aquellos que no les guste, aviso de una vez. En fin, gracias por su atención, su servidora les desea feliz día y les recuerde que no hay mejor pareja que la de YohxAnna!** _


	3. Chap 3

**"Pesadillas Encarnadas" **

**sophie**

**

* * *

**Sabía que su grito no había sido una orden, sino que estaba lleno de necesidad y muy al fondo, ayuda. Subió las escaleras a tres zancadas y abrió la puerta de un tirón que por poco la desprende, últimamente sentía poseer más fuerza de la normal.  
"¿Anna?" Preguntó con cierto temor, la rubia estaba de espaldas a él, mirando la vieja Haru-Same. Un molesto, e insiste sonido lo distrajo, primero pensó que era el comunicador de Manta, pero desechó la idea al recordar qué era: El Oráculo Virtual. Se acercó lentamente, y tomó la artesanía americana. 

TODO SEA POR EL DESEO DE LOS GRANDES ESPÍRITUS, SHAMANES, RECUERDEN QUE EL SHAMAN KING AUN NO SE DECIDE, ESTEN PREPARADOS PARA EL REINICIO DE TODO.

Yoh sonrió tranquilamente. ¿Por qué se había preocupado tanto? No entendía por que había sentido tanta desesperación cuando escuchó el grito de Anna, jamás se preocupaba tanto por ella, después de todo, era muy fuerte su rubia, siempre altiva y poderosa, lo de hacía un momento no fue mas que pura y mera paranoia desde el torneo y Hao. Soltó un suspiro y miró a la sacerdotisa.  
"Se reiniciará pronto el torneo, nade de qué preocuparse, Anna" Pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato ¿A dónde se había ido Anna? Por que a la mujer que tenía enfrente, era una completamente distinta, de mirada frágil y piernas temblorosas, labios hinchados como sus pómulos por el llanto aguantado. "¿Qué… pasa?" "No te vuelvas a ir" Esta vez tampoco había sido una orden, sino una petición, un ruego desesperado, con voz rota y casi inaudible. Acto seguido, la itako salió corriendo del cuarto, y él escuchó como atravesó el pasillo, para luego adentrarse a su propia habitación y encerrarse. No entendió nada.  
Poco después despidió a Manta y Len, que prefirieron no preguntar sobre lo sucedido, sus dos amigos se quedaron a dormir en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, pero él, sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño.  
No te vuelvas a ir.  
Esa frase podía significar mucho, lo más obvio sería pensar que ella no quería que partiera nuevamente hacia Norteamérica, pero si no lo hacía ¿Cómo rayos competiría en el torneo de shamanes? Y entonces una idea le vino como bomba: Anna ya no quería que se convirtiera en el Shaman King, lo cual solo podía llevar a otro punto: Ella ya no tenía fe en él, y por eso ya no creía que pudiera alcanzar aquella meta. No supo muy bien por qué, pero un gran enojo lo envolvió.  
Estaba consciente, de que jamás le importó mucho que Anna le apoyara con su loco sueño de convertirse en el Shaman King, pero poco a poco, conforme lo ayudaba en entrenamientos y procuraba siempre hacerle su traje de combate, se sintió de alguna manera… seguro. Y hasta hoy no se había percatado de eso. Le asustó, ya que el jamás quiso verla mucho, normalmente intentaba hacerla a un lado, por que eso era lo que ella deseaba, siempre estar a solas y en su mundo, y por sobretodo lejos de él. Pero ahora… comenzaba a dudarlo un poco.  
¡No! Estaba pensando tonterías, Anna siempre sería cruel, calculadora, estética, fuerte, invencible, una itako perfecta y tan fría como la misma montaña donde ella se crió. Sí, ella no podía ser diferente, ella nunca lo querría, jamás. Un dolor le oprimió el pecho. Siempre se trató de convencer, que como Anna era así, él tenía que alejarla, lo más posible para que aquel extraño e incipiente Ariño hacia ella no floreciera. Pero por más que trataba, siempre, eternamente, cuando más seguro se sentía de su plan, Anna tenía algún detalle, que evaporaba todo el trabajo de tal vez años, y el cariño crecía… y hoy en día, era amor. La primera vez que Anna le derrumbó todo, fue cuando llegó de pronto, al hospital después de la pelea con Len, y, aun que forzándolo, lo puso en tierra y comenzó a entrenarlo, y se preguntó, por qué si Anna no lo quería se preocupaba tanto por que ganara las peleas del torneo. Respuesta: Por que ella quería ser la esposa del gran rey shaman. Y armó nuevamente su pared en contra de su cariño hacia ella. Pero no duró mucho.  
La segunda vez que Anna le destruyó su idea, fue cuando le coció, ella misma, el traje de combate, aun en contra y a sabiendas de que él odiaba ese traje. Y se preguntó, por qué si Anna no lo quiere, y además solo quiere ser la esposa del shaman king, le cocía un traje solo para él. No encontró respuesta. Pero no desistió a la idea y trató de enfrentar y olvidar lo que casi era amor por ella.  
La tercera vez, fue cuando casi se va a Norteamérica, una noche antes, ella le confiesa que se ha vuelto realmente fuerte y que lo va a extrañar, para después preguntarle si puede dormir solo esa noche, con él. Y se preguntó, por qué si Anna no lo quiere, y además solo quiere ser la esposa del shaman king, lo va a extrañar. No quiso pensar.  
La quinta vez, y la que lo deshizo casi por completo, cuando Anna lo refirió a él y no a Hao, cuando le dijo que lo derrotara de una buena vez para ya obtener a los grandes espíritus. Y se dijo, si Anna quiere ser la esposa del shaman king, ella puede irse ahora mismo con Hao y serlo, ganarme y tener todos los lujos que siempre quiso,… pero no lo hizo, y me eligió a mí. Y entendió, que sí hay una cosa que Anna solo quiere, que él, ni Hao, ni la doncella de hierro, mucho menos un desconocido, que solo él fuera el Shaman King.  
Pero ahora nada encajaba. Ella le dijo que no se volviera a ir, deteniendo de golpe su sueño y todo el entrenamiento que tanto sufrió, además de la confianza en él, y la pregunta era ¿Por qué?  
Deshecho de sus pensamientos, fue a lavarse los dientes para irse a dormir, tal vez conciliaría un poco de sueño en las horas que faltaban para la madrugada, ya que eran las cuatro cuarenta y cinco más o menos, había estado mucho tiempo divagando. Se echó agua a la cara y se miró al espejo, su cabello ya había crecido un par de centímetros más, y estaba más revuelto de lo normal, una vaga imagen de Hao le llegó a la mente, su hermano. No se lo había dicho a nadie, era su peor secreto y aun lo atormentaba, pero nadie lo comprendería, eso no lo podía revelar jamás, menos a sus amigos.  
Amigos.  
Un escalofrío lo recorrió, y entonces recordó nuevamente esa frase: No te vuelvas a ir. Ya la había escuchado, todos sus amigos se la habían dicho cuando regresó de las entrañas de Hao, y pensó que era el hombre más estúpido del mundo. Cómo no lo había pensado¡era tan obvio! Anna no había dejado de confiar en él, a lo que le temía era a Hao, pero por qué, por qué si él ya estaba muerto… a menos que ella supiera… Subió corriendo las escaleras nuevamente, a travesó el pasillo y entró a la habitación de Anna sin mucha sutileza, la miró ahí, hecha un pequeño bulto entre las cobijas del futón y se arrodilló frente a su espalda, mirando sus cabellos dorados desparramados sobre el cojín.  
"Anna, por qué le tienes miedo a Hao, él ya no está" Dijo claramente, ella no se inmutó, pero si contestó.  
"Yoh Asakura jamás mataría a alguien, mucho menos si ese alguien es su hermano, por muy loco que esté" Murmuró ella, dejando mucho a su prometido impresionado. La rubia se irguió y lo miró con la luz de la luna alumbrando a penas entre ellos.  
"Pero ¿cómo supiste que yo… no maté a Hao?"

"Por que si matas a Hao, matarías tu propia esencia, tu forma de ser, todo lo que siempre predicas y por lo que siempre sonríes, lo supe por que por eso yo…" Guardó silencio unos momentos, Yoh la miró fijamente, estaba un peor de cómo salió de su cuarto corriendo, se notaba que había llorado, y se veía tan vulnerable, incluso llegó a pensar que sería imposible no enamorarse de alguien como ella, y comprendió que eso era lo único que realmente le faltaba a Anna para que la terminara de amar, que simplemente, mostrara en su mirada todo lo que sentía. Y su corazón se aceleró, por que justo en se momento, los oscuros y profundos ojos de su prometida lo miraban como si realmente lo "…por eso yo… te amo. Por que aun que creas que soy fría y cruel, aun así, yo te amo" Su voz comenzó a romperse nuevamente "Aun que pienses que solo estoy contigo por conveniencia, aun que creas que no te comprendo por no haber matado a Hao yo…" La abrazó, la abrazó como jamás lo había hecho, la estrechó entre él y respiró profundamente su aroma, Annita, esa era su Annita, y nadie se la quitaría, esa era una promesa silenciosa.  
"Olvidemos esos dos años. Jamás ocurrió el torneo de shamanes, y jamás regresaremos a él ¿si?"

"Gracias" Musitó recargándose en él, y dejando salir más de un peso.  
"No me volveré a ir, mi Annita, no lo haré"

"¿Mi… Annita?" Preguntó ella desconcertada mientras lo veía.  
"Sí, cuando me mires así, serás solo mi Annita"

**Fin del Flash Back**

Había pasado un año desde aquello, e Yoh miró nostálgico la pared donde antes siempre se encontraba Haru-Same enfundado y con el oráculo puesta, ahora vacía. Sonrió un poco y besó la sien de su rubia, mirándola dormir con gran tranquilidad sobre el futón que ambos compartían. Yoh estaba apoyado en un codo, con su mano sosteniendo su cabeza para admirar a su bella prometida. No pudo evitar mirar junto a ambos, el piso donde reposaban sus audífonos y el rosario azul de la itako, mismo que había servido para darle descanso eterno a Amida-Maru y Moske, su fiel samurai ya no estaba con él, por petición suya claro, ya que era la única manera de convencer a Anna de que nada lo haría regresar a intentar ser el Shaman King, debía admitir que lo extrañaba mucho, y que incluso a veces se arrepentía de haberlo dejado ir, pero sabía que Amida estaría muy tranquilo allàpasándola tranquilamente con su mejor amigo y de vez en cuando pensando en él.  
El tiempo pasa y hay cosas que camban, como el hecho de haber corregido su sueño en la vida, pero hay otras cosas que nunca cambian, como la lluvia, por ejemplo, que azotaba con una tormenta afuera de la pensión, y la causante de que su Annita haya dormido con él, para no tener pesadillas, como todos los veranos. Miró hacia abajo cuando sintió un movimiento, un par de ojos negros lo miraban curiosos, Yoh sonrió.  
"No pasa nada Annita, ya me voy a dormir si quieres" Se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó suavemente.  
"Lo que quiero es que dejes de respirar aire del pasado, Yoh" Pidió acomodando su cabeza en su pecho, el castaño asintió poco a poco, cayendo profundamente dormido.

_

* * *

"Recuerda nuestro trato" "Basta Hao, ya te lo dije, jamás acepté nada" "Dijiste que preferías entregarte tú antes de que matara a Yoh" "¡Él te dejó vivir, deberías estar agradecido por que no te matara!" "Eso es solo un pretexto, la verdad es que no consiguió eliminarme y solo dice eso para no mostrarse débil" "Mentira, eres un mentiroso, y mejor déjame en paz… o le diré a Yoh" "No eres capaz" "Nunca retes a Anna Kyouyama, Hao"

* * *

_

**Lamento la demora, ojalá les haya gustado, mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron review y a ver si lo continúo ¡bye!**

**¡ARRIBA EL YOHxANNA!**


	4. Chap 4

**"Pesadillas Encarnadas"**

**sophie **

**

* * *

**

Anna se sentó procurando no arrugar la falda de su vestido negro, Pilica se sentó junto a ella y sacó un folleto mientras leía el programa.

"Oh mira, la obra de Yoh será segundo número" Comentó enseñándole la hoja color amarilla, Anna la miró intrigada "Lo sé, yo también creí que como primer número estaría la obra, pero algo será más importante"

"¿Qué rayos puede ser más importante que la estúpida obra de la que toda la escuela ha estado hablando durante semanas?" Gruñó la rubia, pero seguramente, hubiera preferido no preguntar, por que en ese momento un pelirrojo se le acercó corriendo.

"¡Kyo! Que bueno que estas aquí, por un momento creí que no vendrías y entonces el primer número se echaría a perder" Habló de carrerilla el joven mientras respiraba agitadamente, era Sushio, el guitarrista de su grupo "¿Pero por que diablos estás vestida de esa manera?" La miró de arriba abajo, vestido azabache de gala, zapatos abiertos de tacón bajo, un lindo peinado con dos prendedores de plata.

"Pues qué más, vine a ver la obra, por eso me arreglé"

"¿No te llegó mi mensaje?" Chilló desesperado el pelirrojo, Anna levantó una ceja "¡Cambiaron el programa por que les sobraba tiempo, somos primer número, vamos a tocar!" La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendidísima

"No puede ser… no me llegó tu mensaje… es más… ¡no tengo celular, idiota!… quién sabe a quien le habrá llegado, pero no traigo mi bajo, y además… no estoy vestida y…"

"Hay un bajo en el salón de música de la escuela, voy por él, tú encárgate de arreglarte como puedas" Y salió corriendo, Pilica la miró con preocupación.

"¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?"

"Improvisar" Respondió corriendo hacia el escenario el teatro, encontrándose con Len, Horo y Manta en el camino, que traían palomitas y refrescos, ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra y de un salto se subió al escenario, entrando por la cortina a los vestuarios.  
Tras bambalinas todo mundo corría y montaban la escenografía del primer acto de la obra, frunció el cejo y buscó desesperada a Gou, el líder de su grupo, pero se encontró con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien mejor.

"Annita… ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Yoh mirándola asombrado, Anna lo volteó a ver y sin poder resistirlo soltó una carcajada, Yoh enrojeció bastante pero no pudo evitar impresionarse de cómo su prometida reía.

"¿Q-Qué tra-es pu-puesto?" Trató de decir entre la risa, Yoh se cruzó de brazos esperando que terminara de burlarse, Anna pareció notarlo por que recobró su postura, y soltando un suspiro adoptó la misma pose de antes. "Lo siento, pero te ves gracioso"

"Lo sé, el traje está espantoso, pero fue el único que pudieron conseguir" Dijo desanimado, Anna lo miró de arriba abajo, medias azules con rayas verdes, unos pantaloncillos cafés de algodón, unas zapatillas tipo valet para hombre, una camisa blanca algo estrafalaria pero adecuada para la época de la obra, y un chaleco café de cuero, con una espada de plástico colgando de un cinturón negro, mas el sombrero azul rey con plumas rojas

"¿Tienes camerino?" Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

"Eh, sí, pero aun no me dices por qué estás aquí y…" Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta donde él indicó que era su camerino, entraron y Anna lo sentó evaluando una vez más el vestuario.  
"Agradece que haya entrado, Yoh, o hubieras tenido que salir y actuar así" Negó lentamente mientras le quitaba el chaleco y desabotonaba dos botones de la blusa, Yoh se sonrojó.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Mejorando lo que se puede esto que llevas puesto" Respondió quitándole el cinturón, Yoh soltó un suspiro de alivio, confiaba plenamente que su prometida no dejaría que pasara un ridículo enfrente de toda la escuela, pero eso no quitó su curiosidad.

"Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Voy a tocar con mi banda en el primer número, es en quince minutos, aun hay tiempo" Explicó, indicándole que se quitara las medias, Yoh no chistó al mandato, y Anna se giró para que se quitara los pantaloncillos, Yoh rió pensando que no era necesario, ya que cinco veces a la semana dormían juntos, por una u otra razón, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios "No tenía idea, y no vengo con ropa adecuada, pero ahora veré qué puedo hacer con lo que traigo"

"Así te ves muy hermosa" Le dijo cerca de su oído, Anna se ruborizó y le arrebató las medias, Yoh se volvió a poner los pantaloncillos, no muy convencido aun.

"Pero así no puedo tocar a gusto, además no queda" Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aun que realmente, sí lo era. Yoh soltó una risilla, Anna mientras le quitó el sombrero y tomando un peine le hizo una coleta al cabello castaño del Asakura, luego, buscó entre la ropa que había tirada en una esquina, que parecía no pertenecer a ningún personaje de la obra, sacó un par de botas cafés y se las pasó, Yoh se las puso, y se miró al espejo. Vaya cambio, ahora sí parecía hombre, y además se sentía más cómodo sin esas medias, la blusa desabrochada le daba un toque sensual y arrebatado, como el personaje de Romeo, y aun encima, seguía manteniendo al esencia de la época de Romeo y Julieta.

"¡Ah, gracias!" Suspiro alentado Yoh mientras al abrazaba, Anna giró los ojos.

"Anda ya, que me tengo que arreglar, me faltan solo cinco minutos, y ya dieron la segunda llamada" Se separó con el dejo de una sonrisa, Yoh asintió y se sentó esperando que ella se arreglara.

"Sabes, cuando te reíste allá afuera, te viste muy linda" Comentó mirando como se soltaba el cabello frente al espejo, ella no dijo nada, pero gruñó al ver su cabello un poco ondulado, era por el antiguo peinado, no tomó importancia y se quitó las pulseras y anillos, dejándolos junto con los prendedores de plata que brillaron por unos momentos, luego miró su vestido, era demasiado formal "¿Por qué no lo cortas?"

"¿Eh?" Miró a su prometido con cara de estás loco´ y el castaño sonrió parándose y acercándosele, tomó con fuerza la larga falda negra y tiró de ella, más de la mitad se rompió.

"Hay que hacerle justicia a tus piernas, Annita" Ella se sonrojó, y se miró al espejo, eso ya le daba un aspecto más desencajado y más rebelde, había funcionado, pero el problema era los zapatos "Ponte los que yo iba a usar, las zapatillas de niña"

"Son de hombre, Yoh"

"Pero parecen de niña, Anna" Ella soltó un suspiro y se las probó, le quedaban un poco grandes, pero era mejor que los tacones, además, combinaban con el vestido o con lo que quedaba de él, luego la rubia solo agarró parte de la falda negra del piso y cortó un trozo largo y delgado, se lo amarró al cabello dejando algunos mechones caer para delinear su rostro.

"Listo"

"Te ves muy bien" Sonrió Yoh mirándola de arriba abajo sin parar, la rubia sonrió autosuficiente, luego se apuró a salir del camerino, su prometido caminando atrás de ella.

"Mucha suerte en la obra, Yoh, no se te olvide nada de lo que ensayamos, y si pasa, solo improvisa hasta que recuerdes ¿bien?"

"Sí, Annita"

"Recuerda que cuando Julieta esta en el balcón tu debes de salir con la rosa blanca"

"Sí, Annita"

"Y no se te olvide que cuando te envenenas, al caer gritas su nombre, por que sino arruinarás toda la…"

"Anna" La detuvo a unos pasaos de que se abriera el telón "Confía en mí ¿si?" Ella asintió murmurando que siempre lo hacía, el castaño más seguro de si mismo estaba a punto de dejarla marcharse para que comenzara a tocar, cuando no esperó que ella lo tomara del cuello y lo besara, fue tan repentino que no reaccionó hasta que escuchó todos los aplausos del público y Anna ya estaba lejos de él, saludando con el bajo eléctrico a todo volumen.

* * *

"¡Pues se las arregló bastante bien! Casi no se nota que no venía preparada" Opinó Pilica mirando a la rubia corear junto con Sushio. 

"Tienes razón, pero se ve algo distraída" Señaló Manta cuando se percató que de repente, ella dejaba de cantar por pensar en otra cosa "Tal vez le pasó algo, por que nunca se pone así cuando toca, y menos en el auditorio"

"Solo se debe de sentir mal por que no sabía que hoy tocaría, o le dolió mucho que haya tenido que romper el vestido" Se burló Horo mirando las largas y blancas pernas de Anna

"No seas libidinoso y deja de verle las piernas, idiota" Gruñó Len dándole un codazo, el grito de Horo fue opacado por los aplausos cuando la canción terminó, y por alguna razón, Anna le mandó a un mirada asesina a Horo, él prefirió pensar que no lo había visto mirándola, pero era hombre, y un hombre a veces no se podía contener, era inevitable.

"Ya necesito novia"

* * *

Anna pasó tras el telón, con la frente perlada de sudor, y la respiración agitada, esta vez, la escenografía estaba acabada, y pudo divisar a Hushiky envuelta en un vestido de seda rosa, leyendo el libreto, casualmente, ella levantó la mirada y la vio. 

"Oh, Kyouyama, que mal cantaste ¿y qué llevas puesto? Pensé que tendrías mejores harapos"

"Cállate Hushiky" Resopló la rubia mirando como la joven sonreía superficial.

"Hoy es mi noche, Kyouyama, en cuanto bese a Yoh, él se volverá loquito por mí" Aseguró agitando su largo cabello negro, Anna sintió su sangre hervir, sabía que eso era imposible, pero no podía evitar pensar que esa tipa iba a besar a su regocijo a su Yoh.

"Annita" Llamó el nombrado desde el otro lado de las bambalinas, agitando un brazo para que se acercara, a lo lejos, pudo escuchar como era la segunda llamada para la obra de Romeo y Julieta, y llegó hasta Yoh. "Cantaste maravilloso" Halagó tomándole la mano, ella sonrió un poco, y alejada, Hushiky los veía con asco "Esta vez, yo voy a salir… espero no se me olvide nada" Rió como acostumbra y Anna le apretó la mano, en señal de confianza, él lo comprendió, y ambos escucharon la tercera llamada.

Justo en ese momento, con un movimiento ágil, Yoh pegó a Anna contra la pared mientras la besaba de una manera tan apasionante, que incluso, una joven que pasaba por ahí soltó un suspiro, y Anna no reaccionó hasta que la obra comenzó e Yoh ya estaba recitando a la mitad del auditorio. Se había cobrado lo que ella le hizo justo antes de salir a cantar. Y una joven de largos cabellos oscuros tenía su corazón agitado, lo había visto todo, y no iba a dejar las cosas como estaban.

* * *

"Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican." Decía Yoh tomando la mano de Julieta, y acercándosele peligrosamente a la cara. 

"Romeo, en mis labios quedará la marca de vuestro pecado" Dijo Hushiky cerrando los ojos.

"¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido, oh mi amada y santa, Anna… quiero decir, Julieta" Compuso Yoh en cuanto se dio cuenta de su error, y el teatro completo enmudeció, sin mencionar la cara de Hushiky y el rubor de Anna sentada junto a Pilica

"Sabía que no sería buena idea ensayar con mi nombre" Susurró la rubia a la ainu que asintió repetidas veces. Yoh había arruinado la obra, y sin embargo, Anna le mostró una sonrisa para que siguiera actuando, eso fue lo único que animó a Yoh para continuar.

* * *

"No, están, no están, no, no, no puede ser, por favor no" Susurraba Anna buscando por todo el camerino de Yoh mientras desesperada se tomaba el cabello enredándoselo. Yoh trataba de tranquilizarla, pero sabía que sería inútil, Anna no se detendría hasta encontrarlos. Manta y Len ayudaban también, sin mucho éxito, y los ainu estaba fuera del camerino buscando por el teatro, Anna se sentó y aguantó las lágrimas. 

"Annita, tranquila, ya verás que los encontraremos" Animó su prometido abrazándola con gesto preocupado, sabía la importancia que le daba la rubia a ese par de broches de plata, no por nada se los había regalado la abuela Kino, diciéndole que solo los ocupara en ocasiones importantes, mencionando de pasada, su casamiento. Y ahora, no estaban, habían desaparecido´ misteriosamente, cosa que no le daba buena espina.

"No, es imposible, en el camerino no están" Sostuvo el chino mirando sorprendido el estado de la rubia, Manta, ya un poco más acostumbrado a los declines de la barrera de hielo de la itako se veía más preocupado que sorprendido.

"Anna, si quieres, te puedo comprar otros, sé que son caros, por eso…" Ofreció Manta pero Yoh negó.

"Gracias, enano cabezón, pero es que esos eran muy importantes para mí" Dijo sinceramente Anna, Manta sonrió un poco pensando en que la rubia le seguía llamando de esa manera aun que ya no le quedaba.

"Vamos mejor a la pensión, Annita" Pidió Yoh "Ya verás que todo se solucionará"

* * *

"Entonces, aun está deprimida" Murmuró Manta 

"Sí, no quiso venir a la escuela, e incluso cuando le dije que si dormía con ella, me dijo que no, quería estar sola" Suspiró entristecido y se sentó junto a su amigo, a la sombra del árbol que compartían durante los recesos. El pasto estaba húmedo, por las constantes tormentas que estaba en esa época del año, y había un agradable aroma a frescura en el ambiente, pero Manta notó que ni eso alegraba a su mejor amigo.

"Se han unido mucho ¿sabes? Cuando uno esta feliz, el otro también, y cuando uno se deprime, el otro también" Señaló Manta "Así que ¿Por qué no intentas alegrarla de alguna manera?"

"¿Tienes una idea?"

"Vamos Yoh, tú sabes lo que debe de ser especial para ella" Pensó el rubio "Y sino, puedes improvisar"

"Tal vez tengas razón, creo que se me está ocurriendo algo… sí, creo que ¡MIRA!" Gritó de pronto señalando el otro lado del patio, Manta se sobresaltó por el grito y buscó qué pudo haber llamado la atención de su amigo de esa manera, no tardó mucho.

"¡Hushiky!" Exclamó y miró junto a él, pero Yoh ya no estaba, miró al frente, su amigo ya estaba a tres pasos de la joven, se preguntó como rayos había llegado tan rápido, pero prefirió alcanzarlo, al hacerlo la discusión ya iba a la mitad.

"No, Asakura, estos son míos, yo no le robaría nada a Kyouyama"

"Dámelos, Hushiky, te lo advierto" Dijo Yoh tan feroz que Manta creyó que si aun tuviera a Amida en su poder, y a hubiera degollado a la chica.

"Mira, Asakura, no me amenaces, además, no tienes cómo comprobar que son de Kyouyama" Se cruzó de brazos triunfante, y Manta pensó que tenía razón, pero no dudaba que realmente se los hubiera robado. "Se ve que son muy importantes para esa niñita ¿verdad?" Se burló mientras se quitaba un broche y lo miraba "Son bonitos, pero no es para tanto, seguramente tienen un valor sentimental, dime ¿acaso tú se lo diste?"

"No"

"Entonces qué puede ser más importante para la reina de hielo" Se quedó pensando pero luego reaccionó "Oh ya sé, te los daré pero con una condición"

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó inocentemente y relajando su cuerpo

"Bueno, ya sabes, que seas más _amable_ conmigo"

"¿Amable?" Reiteró sin entender, Manta y Hushiky pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"¡Yoh, te está haciendo una propuesta indecorosa!" Explicó enrojecido Manta, e Yoh se quedó un momento procesando las palabras, Hushiky no podía creer la estupidez de Yoh con ese tipo de cosas.

"¡Ah, ya entendí!" Comenzó a reírse con una mano en su nuca "Pero, lamento decirte, Hushiky que yo no puedo cumplir eso, por que estoy comprometido" Dijo mirándola seriamente pero sin perder la sonrisa.

"¿Y eso a mí qué me importa?" Preguntó ególatra. "Es la única condición que tienes para que te de este par de broches"

"Que cínica y cruel, cómo le puedes pedir eso a Yoh sabiendo que está comprometido"

"Tú cállate enano" Chilló Hushiky, Manta apretó los puños, claro como ella era muy alta, casi de la estatura de Yoh, incluso rebasaba a Anna.

"¡La única persona que me puede decir enano es Anna, así que cállate!" Gritó enfurecido Manta, e Yoh lo miró sorprendido.

"Hushiky, ya haz hecho enojar a Manta, y me has propuesto algo muy loco en menos de diez minutos, así que solo tomaré una alternativa" Aseguró Yoh sonriendo infantilmente

* * *

Pilica se asomó con mucha precaución por la puerta, soltó un suspiro al ver a la itako profundamente dormida, con los audífonos de Yoh firmemente agarrados contra su pecho y expresión desalentada. Entró sigilosamente y levantó la charola con el desayuno intacto de la rubia, estaba por marcharse cuando giró para verla, se veía tan vulnerable, no cabía duda de que no era la misma que había conocido en el torneo de shamanes, había cambiado, y para bien, incluso se notaba que por eso su relación con Yoh había avanzado de gran forma, ellos se amaban, y todo el mundo podía apreciarlo. Cerró los ojos con gran sentimiento de dolor, esperaba, solamente rogaba por que le gustara por lo menos un poco su prometido, y ella a él, o sino serían muy infelices ambos. Abrió los ojos y casi dejó caer la charola, Anna no estaba. Parpadeó un par de veces, y al abrir sus ojos, la rubia estaba nuevamente en el futón profundamente dormida, sus piernas temblaron y salió como alma que lleva al diablo de ahí. Respirando agitadamente pensó que solo había sido su imaginación.

* * *

"Oh, ya entiendo" Asintió Manta caminando tranquilamente junto a Yoh "Por eso son tan importantes" 

"Sí, pero verás, la abuela se los heredó directamente a Anna, aquellos broches jamás pasaron por las manos de mi madre" Explicaba Yoh, el rubio le miró con intriga "Mi madre bueno, ella no pasó su infancia en la casa de Izumo, se fue al monte Ozfe, donde entrenó hasta sus veinte años, al regresar, de inmediato se casó con mi padre y por eso, mi abuela no pudo disfrutar lo que fue tener una hija" Soltó un suspiro. "Siempre decía que esos prendedores eran más que algo material, simbolizaban la unión de dos seres, por eso, cada uno tiene forma de medio corazón"

"Entonces no se los dio" Continuó Manta con duda "Pero la tradición es pasárselos a la hija ¿no?"

"Y fue cuando llegó Anna, y la abuela, en cuanto la trajo a la casa, se encariñó con ella increíblemente, por lo que a los cinco años, le regaló los prendedores de plata" Sonrió y luego se estiró mientras bostezaba "Fue el segundo regaló que recibió Anna en su vida"

"¿Cuál fue el primero? Y también ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que la abuela trajo a Anna?"

"Esa es otra historia, Manta, además ya llegamos, y a Annita no le va a gustar que te hayas enterado de eso" Entraron a la pensión y miraron la primera ventana del segundo piso, Anna estaba recargada en el marco mirando el cielo, la mirada de Yoh se apagó al verla tan triste. Se descalzaron en el recibidor y saludaron a Pilica que parecía algo pálida, pero cuando manta preguntó ella negó diciendo que un gato la había espantado, Horo se burló de ella y saludó a Yoh, comentándole que Len había salido a comprar leche por que solo había dos frascos en la cocina, esta vez fue el turno de Pilica para reírse. Yoh entre tanto y tanto se fue acercando a las escaleras, y en cuanto pudo, subió corriendo, entrando a la segunda habitación, la de su prometida, pero no estaba, entonces recordó haberla visto en la primera, siguió hasta la suya y entró. Ahí estaba, aun mirando al cielo y con el aura disipada, sus audífonos, reposaban en los hombros de ella, y sonrió al ver que sí los había cogido para relajarse un poco, como le dijo que hiciera antes de salir por la mañana.

"Hey, Annita" La llamó y ella dio un respingo, pero no lo volteó a ver.

"Ya regresaste" Susurró, Yoh asintió aun a sabiendas que ella no lo miraba, pero como siempre Anna lo escuchó hasta en silencio "Que bueno, por que comienza a atardecer"

"Sí… hoy el cielo esta despejado, no lloverá en la noche, que bien ¿verdad?"

"Sí" Asintió girando el rostro hacia algún punto del jardín "Len compró tres cajas de leche"

"¿Tres?" Preguntó acercándose a la ventana y mirando como el chino entraba cargando tres cajas, él soltó una risilla, pero silenció al ver a su prometida, tenía marcas de lágrimas grabadas en sus mejillas, ella se percató de que la miraba, y giró el rostro. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó cauteloso, la rubia aguantó un sollozo, Yoh la tomó suavemente de la cintura "Annita yo…"

"Quiero estar sola,… por favor Yoh… déjame sola" Rogó con voz rota, y el castaño se alejó lentamente, pero al estar a punto de salir del cuarto murmuró unas palabras

"Annita, con broches o sin broches para nuestra boda, yo me voy a casar contigo" Y salió, la rubia se giró de golpe pero ya no lo vio, y pensó a que a veces, Yoh podía ser el hombre más dulce del planeta, y corrió para salir, el castaño estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando sintió los frágiles brazos de la itako rodearle el torso, casi cayendo por el primer peldaño, y se giró para verla, ella simplemente lo abrazaba con los ojos bien apretados y murmurando pequeñas palabras de las que pudo distinguir solo dos: gracias, Yoh.

* * *

**Hola, ya actualicé, y para aquellos que crean que no hubo participación de Hao en este capítulo ¡se equivocan! Por que sí estuvo presente, aun que fue solo durante un segundo. Las cosas siguen avanzando, y a Anna no le queda mucho tiempo, mientras Yoh no ha percibido nada fuera de lo común, lo cual puede ser un grave error. En el próximo capítulo veremos que le hicieron a Hushiky Yoh y Manta, pero no digo más, y espero recibir más reviews por que me estoy desalentando de escribir esto ¿ok? Sale, bye!**

**ARRIBA EL YOHxANNA!**


	5. Chap 5

**"Pesadillas Encarnadas"**

**sophie**

**

* * *

**

Anna entró de la mano de su prometido a la escuela, ambos como siempre, corriendo para llegar a tiempo a clases, por que nuevamente, Yoh había apagado el despertador con la negra intención de que ninguno fuera a clases y se pudieran dormir hasta tarde.  
Para desilusión de él, llegaron justos, y subieron por las escaleras para ir a sus salones. Anna, mientras caminaba, pudo notar como la mayor parte de los alumnos los veía interesados, o cuchicheaban sobre algo que ella prefería no saber, por lo que dirigió su mirada al piso, estaba harta de poder leer las mentes cuando ella menos quería, pero había algo extraño en todo eso.  
"Yoh" Llamó y el castaño la miró "Todos nos están viendo" Señaló, Yoh miró a su alrededor, a penas percatándose de lo dicho por la rubia asintió sin darle importancia "¿Por qué crees que sea?"

"Es fácil, como me equivoqué en la obra diciendo tu nombre, ahora todo mundo tiene qué criticar hasta que ocurra algo mejor y cambien el tema de conversación" Respondió vanamente, muy buena excusa, pensó Anna, pero decidió no interrogar más, algo le decía que lo averiguaría muy pronto.

Llegaron al salón de Yoh, y él besó la frente de su prometida antes de entrar, ella pudo escuchar el comienzo del regaño de Manta por haber llegado tarde. Siguió a su salón, entró y se fue directo a su banca, ahora pensaba que fue mala idea eso de que revolvieran los grupos al pasar de año, por que ahora no estaba con Yoh y Manta, que por lo menos la entretenían con lo que decían. Miró por la ventana pero se paró de golpe, en el reflejo estaba Hao, sonriéndole como si fuera de todos los días que estuviera ahí. Anna parpadeó, y al instante Hao ya no estaba. Cerró los ojos acostándose sobre sus brazos, trató de olvidar lo sucedido pensando en otra cosa, como por ejemplo que estaba cansada, Yoh se había visto muy _ágil _la noche anterior. Sonrió al recordarlo.

"Kyouyama" Gruñó una voz chillona y claramente furiosa, la rubia no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para reconocer la voz, era Hushiky, seguramente para decirle lo fea que se veía hoy, o recordarle que había cantado espantoso el viernes pasado en el auditorio, o decirle que Yoh besaba con un ángel, algo con lo que realmente la sacaría de sus casillas, pero así tendría un buen pretexto para golpearla a su antojo. "¡Kyouyama! Mírame" Ordenó y Anna bostezó, se irguió y la miró con la intención de decirle un buen sarcasmo, pero antes de hacerlo, abrió los ojos impresionada.

"¿Hu-Hushiky?" Preguntó sin creerlo, la hermosa joven de ojos azules, traía el cabello cortado hasta arriba de los labios, haciéndola verse bastante… graciosa "¿Qué te pasó? Ah claro, como eres tan coda, no quisiste gastar en ir al peluquero, y como crees que tienes cerebro, intentaste cortarte el cabello, y mira nada más lo que te hiciste, te ves fatal, de hecho, te ves horrible" Se burló a sus anchas disfrutando cada momento.

"¡Yo no me lo corté!" Chilló ella azotando los brazos en la banca de la rubia "Tómalos, son tuyos anda, sí, yo te los robé, pero no tenía idea de que estaba malditos, ándale, agárralos y presúmele a todo el mundo lo que me hiciste, Kyouyama, pero esto no se va a quedar así, ya lo veras" Y levantando sus manos, Anna pudo apreciar sus dos prendedores de plata. No lo podía creer. Miró los ojos azules de Hushiky, y un pensamiento que no era suyo a travesó su mente…

_Hubiera hecho caso de Yoh cuando me dijo que estaban malditos, para aquella que no fuera Kyouyama_

Y entonces entendió todo, salió corriendo del salón, tropezando con el profesor que aun que le gritó, no la detuvo, y siguió corriendo por el pasillo, pero alguien la detuvo.

"No huyas de mí, sabes que ya no puedes escapar" Anna lo miró furiosa, le tiró una cachetada, pero antes de que su mano rozara la piel morena del shaman de fuego, él desapareció. Anna respiró agita y estaba a punto de entrar al aula siguiente cuando escuchó unos gritos.

"¡Asagha!"

"¡Presente, profesor!"

"¡Asakura!……… ¡Asakura!…¡ASAKURA DESPIERTE!" Gritó fuera de si el profesor aventándole el borrador a Yoh, el cual le dio justo en la frente, despertándolo de golpe.

"¿Eh?… Ah… sí… ¡Presente!" Levantó la mano mientras bostezaba.

"¡Eres el colmo Asakura! Vete al corredor, y estarás ahí toda la hora con tres cubetas llenas de agua en los brazos" Castigó, Anna esperó unos momentos, y miró salir a su adormilado prometido.

"Rayos, que flojera" Dijo bostezando un poco, la itako le tocó el hombro "¡Ah sí ya voy por las cubetas profesor!… ¿Anna? Hola" Sonrió saludándola, ella lo miró asesinamente. Luego le mostró sus prendedores. "¡Los encontraste, Annita! Que bueno ¿Dónde estaban?" Preguntó con su mejor cara de inocencia.

"¡Les pusiste una maldición para que Hushiky me los devolviera!" Exclamó acercándosele peligrosamente

"Ay… ji, ji ¿Cómo te enteraste?" Preguntó claramente nervioso

"Digamos que una vocecilla me lo dijo"

"¡Leíste su mente, Anna, eso no es justo!" Le recriminó "No me puedes regañar por usar mis poderes, además de que fue por tu bien, ya que tú también los usaste" Sonrió victorioso y ella se sonrojó.

"¡A veces no puedo evitar hacerlo! Pero tú… ¡La dejaste sin cabello!" Exclamó cruzándose de brazos

"¡Solo quería que te los devolviera!" Se defendió "¡Pero ya no aprecias ni lo que hago por ti!" Dijo actuando como si de verdad se sintiera herido

"¡No me vengas con esos cuentos, Yoh! La única verdad es que… ¡Ya no querías traerla encima de ti!"

"¡Claro que no! Me preocupé más por tus prendedores que por que esté pegada a mí"

"¡Ah ya entiendo! Claro… SE VE QUE TE GUSTA QUE ESTE SIEMPRE SIGUIENDOTE ¿NO?"

"¡NO!" Negó sonrojado, en ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió y salió el profesor bastante enojado.

"¿Qué es todo este escándalo? Asakura, Kyouyama ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó bastante enojado.

"Nada profesor yo…"

"¿Peleas con tu prometida Yoh? Seguramente ya no aguanta que siempre coquetees con Hushiky" Se burló un alumno asomado desde el salón, Yoh sintió su cuerpo temblar del enojo, era el mismo sujeto con quien se había golpeado en el club de atletismo.

"Higatsu, no se meta en esto" Regañó el profesor "En cuanto a ustedes, están castigados, tendrán que limpiar la cancha de baloncesto antes del receso, si no lo hacen estarán en detención" Yoh y Anna maldijeron para sus adentros.

* * *

Ambos limpiaban en un profundo silencio, cada uno en una esquina de la cancha, bastante confundidos, jamás se habían peleado, menos a gritos, y mucho menos por Hushiky. Pero esa no era la verdadera razón, ambos sabían perfectamente cuál era, pero ninguno quería enfrentarlo. Anna se paró y caminó hasta la cubeta (la única que les habían prestado) que reposaba en medio de la cancha, remojó el trapo y lo exprimió se levantó y se sorprendió al ver a Yoh frente a ella, él le quitó el trapo. 

"No tienes por qué limpiar, yo lo hago" Se ofreció mientras se daba la vuelta, pero Anna agarró el trapo una vez más antes de que él se fuera.

"¿Por qué dices eso? También es mi castigo"

"Pero… eres mi prometida, y no puedo dejar que te manches las manos, anda, vete a sentar a las gradas, yo termino" Susurró, ambos estaban bastante tensos, pero la rubia no iba a dejar la pelea ahí.

"Soy tu prometida, pero puedo limpiar, no soy nadie importante"

"Eres Anna Kyouyama"

"Exacto, _solo_ soy Anna Kyouyama" Rectificó evadiendo la mirada.

"No es verdad, eres Anna Kyouyama, la gran sacerdotisa, y esposa del futuro Shaman…"

"No sé de qué hablas" Le interrumpió girándose, Yoh se molestó.

"Anna, el hecho de que haya abandonado el torneo, no quiere decir que neguemos nuestro orígenes, o que olvidemos lo que somos. Tu esencia puede cambiar si olvidas quién eres"

"Solo soy Anna"

"No, eres la gran itako, la mejor del mundo, temeraria, sólida, poderosa, mi futura esposa"

"No" Negó cerrando los ojos fuertemente "Entiende, es la única manera, Hao no te encontrará si somos unos simples humanos, ya olvida toda nuestra historia, Yoh, reiniciamos cuando aclaramos aquella noche que ya no estarías en el torneo de shamanes"

"Anna basta, te prometí ya no ser un shaman, pero a veces, como hoy, es inevitable que utilice mis poderes, a veces, es inevitable que hablé con un par de espíritus para darles descanso"

"Pero… Hao…"

"¡Ya basta de Hao!" Gritó Yoh y Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida, tembló un poco al escuchar la potente voz de Yoh cuando se enojaba "Annita" Respiró calmándose "No podemos vivir en el pasado, ambos lo sabemos, y tú me lo dijiste hace poco"

"Esto no es vivir en el pasado Yoh, es olvidarnos del mismo" Explicó ella mirándolo "¿Por qué insistes tanto en seguir siendo un shaman, acaso no entiendes que Hao te encontraría más fácilmente?" "¿Como lo sabes? Hace un año que no ha dado señas de estar cerca, a lo mejor ya olvidó ser el shaman king, y ni siquiera sé si el torneo ya se ha reiniciado, Len y Horo me lo iban a comentar pero les dije que no, Anna, he hecho todo lo posible para de verdad no volver a ser un shaman, pero hay cosas que no podemos olvidar, por que son parte de nosotros…"

"Sí podemos" Le contradijo ella "Sí podemos Yoh, yo sé que sí" Sentía su pecho estremecerse "Hao tal vez no ha hecho algo, pero sé, entiende _yo sé_ que está haciendo algo, y no quiero… no quiero…"

"¿No quieres qué?"

"¡QUE TE TOQUE! HAO NUNCA VA A OLVIDAR QUE LO DERROTASTE, Y TE QUERÍA MATAR PERO YO…" Calló al darse cuenta de su error, había abierto de más la boca.

"¿Qué…? Anna… ¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó preocupado acercándosele "No me digas que tú sí sabes de él,… ¿Anna?… por favor… responde"

"No" Mintió dando varios pasos atrás, Yoh no aguantó el engañó de su prometida, y de dos zancadas la tomó de las muñecas con fuerza, pero cuidando de no lastimarla, Anna pudo ver como los ojos de Yoh mostraba esa mirada que tanto odiaba, aquella que ponía que cuando algo se salía de su control y no podía evitarlo.

"No me vuelvas a mentir" Siseó deletreando cada sílaba y aguantando la respiración "¡NO ME VUELVAS A MENTIR ANNA!" Gritó esta vez con todas sus fuerzas, y la tiró al piso. Ella cayó sorprendida y miró a su prometido, el mismo que la arrinconaba contra el piso y se le acercaba a la cara tan serio como jamás. "¿Por qué rayos no entiendes, que tú eres lo más importante que tengo?" Dijo de pronto aun siseando "¿Es muy difícil entender que prefiero morir a verte a ti en peligro? Creo que no, entonces no comprendo por que me mientes, y por que lo haces desde quien sabe cuando"

"¿Por qué tú no entiendes que yo también te quiero proteger?" Preguntó ella, encarándolo y tratando de levantarse, pero Yoh no la dejó.

"¡Por que eso no puede ser! Entiéndelo, eres mí prometida, tengo que protegerte, eres mi responsabilidad y mi vida, si algo te pasara yo… yo no me lo perdonaría"

"¿Y si algo te pasara a ti? Solo estás viendo las cosas de tu lado Yoh, pero piénsalo, si tú de pronto ya no estuvieras conmigo ¿Qué podría hacer yo?... ¡Me volvería loca!" Chilló aguantando las lágrimas.

"Anna, una cosa es que veas por mi bien, como cuando me cocías el traje de combate o pulías a Haru-Same, y otra, muy diferente, es ponerte tú misma en peligro, comprende que sea lo que sea que esté haciendo Hao, me hace más daño a través de ti que si viniera y me hiciera añicos"

"Pero yo no te quiero perder…"

"Annita" Yoh respiró profundo y se irguió, jalándola con él para abrazarla tan fuerte como pudo "No me vas a perder, ya te lo prometí, no me iré de nuevo, no me voy a apartar de ti, pero si es necesario que enfrente a Hao ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si no soy un shaman?"

"Es que él…"

"Basta, déjame hablar. Cualquier cosa que te haya dicho Hao, olvídalo ahora mismo, por que no voy a permitir que le hagas más caso a él que a mí ¿bien?" Miró hacia abajo, Anna asintió suavemente

"Ahora, solo ponte a pensar un momento, Anna ¿en qué nos hemos convertido?… sin usar nuestros poderes, ignorando fantasmas como si de verdad no los viéramos, sin tocar el tema del torneo o mencionar el nombre de Hao,… somos simples _humanos_" Sintió el cuerpo de la itako tensarse en cuanto dijo la última palabra "Y yo sé, mejor que nadie, y que odiarías terminar siendo un humano, por que aun que no los ves inferiores como lo hace Hao, les tienes gran rencor, y ahora, haz peleado un año por serlo"

"Yo solo quería que estuvieras bien…"

"Lo sé" Se quedó callado unos momentos, y cerró los ojos respirando el aroma de la rubia "Pero ¿sabes algo? Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de lo que te esté haciendo Hao, siento arrepentimiento por no haberlo matado cuando pude, todo por que era mi hermano, y ahora él…"

"No te arrepientas" Lo interrumpió esta vez Anna "No hiciste mal, simplemente seguiste tus corazonadas, no destruiste tu esencia"

"Pero mis corazonadas te han puesto en peligro, Annita" Murmuró en tono de disculpa "Hace poco, Manta me dijo que nos hemos unido mucho, yo pienso igual" Comentó de pronto y ella le miró curiosa, por que eso no tenía anda que ver con lo que estaban hablando "Creo que también por eso, ambos buscamos la mejor forma de proteger al otro sin pensar en las consecuencias de nuestros actos, y ahora estamos aquí, con las rodillas mojadas, a la mitad de la cancha de baloncesto, con un castigo puesto y peleándonos"

"Suena raro" Susurró ella con una extraña sonrisa "Bastante. Pero ya es tiempo Anna. Fue un año de descanso, en el que ambos disfrutamos como pudo ser nuestra vida de no haber nacido especiales, tuvimos altas y bajas, pero todo siempre llega a su final"

"Creo que tienes razón" Dijo Anna secándose las incipientes lágrimas de sus ojos "Aun así… creo que valió la pena. Por que no nos hubiéramos conocido tanto"

"Sí" Rió radiante el castaño y la tomó de lar piernas y la espalda, cargándola al estilo novia "Además, esta es la primera vez que discutimos" Aumentó su sonrisa "Ahora sí podemos decir que somos oficialmente una pareja ¿no?" Anna se sonrojó y lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho "Lo tomaré como un sí"

"Yoh… hay que prometernos algo"

"¿Qué?"

"Ninguno va a dejar que al otro le pase algo" Yoh la miró curioso "A lo que voy es a que, de ahora en adelante, busquemos soluciones entre ambos, no cada uno por su lado"

"Claro que sí Annita" Aceptó dando vueltas con ella, Anna esta vez o golpeó más fuerte, Yoh se detuvo y la miró confuso "¿Qué?"

"¡No me digas Annita!" Chilló y se bajó se un salto, tomando un trapo del suelo se lo aventó a la cara "Y ya ponte a limpiar todo este lugar, sino, nos quedaremos sin receso" Ordenó dándose la media vuelta y dirigiéndose a las gradas, Yoh la miró impresionado, y sintió un temblor de emoción en su corazón: Anna Kyouyama, la gran sacerdotisa, había vuelto, la primera personalidad de su prometida de la que se enamoró.

* * *

"¡Cuchilla dorada!" 

"¡Cañón de hielo!" Una enorme explosión sacudió la pensión entera. Manta comenzó a toser por el polvo que se había levantado, y miró con los ojos entreabiertos la puerta de la bodega,… por fin se abrió

"No puedo creer, que a penas, después de diecinueve intentos, pudieron abrirla" Comentó frustrado.

"Vaya, Annita, te luciste con la protección en la bodega, ji, ji, ji, ji" Sonrió Yoh mientras Anna entraba a la polvorienta estancia. Yoh la siguió con cuidado de no resbalarse o tropezarse, y hasta el final, encontraron un gran baúl de hierro forjado, con siete candados y tres cadenas rodeándolo. Yoh lo cargó con bastante esfuerzo y ambos salieron de ahí.

"Supongo que tienen las llaves" Yoh sacó tres llaves de sus pantalones y Anna mostró otras cuatro, entre los dos, abrieron uno a uno los candados, y al final, sacaron las cadenas. Len y Horo se asomaron cuando abrieron el cofre, pero se alejaron cuando sintieron un horrible hedor salir desde ahí. Yoh sacó otras cinco urnas más, y las dejó en el pasto. Manta se tapó la nariz con un pañuelo.

"¿Qué rayos huele así?" Preguntó con voz chillona por taparse la nariz, Yoh rió al escucharlo y respondió que era simple humedad atrapada por largo tiempo, en los baúles de hierro siempre se guardaba más el hedor. Anna mientras, abrió una de las urnas, y entre varios papeles de protección, sacó la espada roja, tesoro de la nación que Yoh ocupaba en sus posesiones.

"Mira, ya la extrañaba" Exclamó el castaño tomándola, al verla que estaba en perfecto estado, tomó otra urna y la abrió "Esta es tuya" Señaló al sacar el rosario azul de la rubia. Anna se abalanzó contra él y lo tomó, Yoh hubiera jurado que contó todas las perlas azules de un solo vistazo, al ver como dejaba escapar un suspiro aseguró que todo estaba en orden. Ahora, Anna tomó otra urna y por el tamaño supuso qué era.

"Tendremos que pulirla ¿no?" Sonrió divertido mirando a Haru-Same algo sucia pero sin un raspón, Anna asintió y esperó a que Yoh abriera otra, esta vez, el castaño hizo una mueca. "Toma" Le pasó un tarro de porcelana, Anna sabía que había adentro, pero prefirió no mirar en ese momento, así que lo dejó a un lado. Aun así, una voz resonó en su cabeza.

_"Annita, Annita, Annita, muy mal, ya no vas a poder escaparte, te recomiendo no te separes de mi hermanito, no vaya ser que te visite y entonces…"_

"Hay seis mensajes sin leer" Interrumpió Yoh sin saberlo, mostrándole la pantallita del oráculo virtual, que había sacado de la última de las urnas, a su prometida.

"Sí, Yoh, de eso era justamente de lo que te queríamos hablar" Dijo seriamente Horo, demasiado serio, según el gusto de Anna.

* * *

"Ejem… mensaje número uno…" Comenzó Manta con el oráculo en mano, Yoh posó una mano en la rodilla de Anna, ella tembló al sentir el contacto, pero no dijo nada. Len y Horo estaban apoyados en la pared, y Pilica servía té al rubio, Yoh y Anna. 

"3 de Febrero.- Inicio de las semifinales para el Nuevo torneo" Tomó un poco de té Manta y luego siguió "Mensaje número dos adjunto: Los siguientes Shamanes no necesitarán contar con las semifinales: Yoh y Hao Asakura, Len Tao, Horo-Horo, Fausto VIII, Riu con su Espada de Madera, Liserg Diethel, Chocolove, y Doncella de Hierro Jeanne" Manta hizo una mueca al leer el nombre de Hao, e incluso estuvo a punto de no decirlo, pero prefirió saber las reacciones de los presentes. Ninguno se movía.

"Los apaches son unos idiotas, después de lo que hizo Hao en el último torneo ellos…"

"Eso es por el deseo de los grandes espíritus, Anna" Interrumpió Len "Tenemos que explicarles que cuando Hao se apoderó de los grande espíritus, y fue derrotado por Yoh, todos los espíritus se dispersaron y por eso la aldea de los apaches desapareció y nos sacaron, ahora, los apaches necesitan a Hao"

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó impresionado Manta, Yoh interrumpió y le pidió que siguiera leyendo. "Mensaje número tres. Prepárense para un largo viaje, y que las estrellas los acompañe, shamanes" Manta giró los ojos frustrado, odiaba cuando no daban información precisa de todo "Mensaje número cuatro.- Explicación y reglas del nuevo torneo. Las pruebas consisten en tres categorías. La primera, sencilla, simplemente deben de llegar a la aldea Apache el primero de Marzo, ahí se les entregará una tablilla espiritual. Segunda categoría, atrapar cuantos espíritus puedas dentro de la tablilla. Tercera, con diferentes pistas que dejarán los oficiales, ir a un punto de reunión espiritual, donde se contarán los espíritus, solo los que posean más pasaran a las finales, donde comenzarán los combates con los grandes espíritus por testigos. Nota, es importante que sepan que los espíritus que estarán recolectando serán los grandes sabios" Terminó Manta.

"Quiere decir, que como los oficiales no pueden solos, han utilizado el torneo como un medio para recobrar a los grandes espíritus. ¡Pero que tontería! Son unos holgazanes" Refunfuñó Anna terminándose su té, tomó su rosario y se lo colocó,Yohobservó curioso como la perla más grande brillaba levemente.

"Mensaje número cinco. Anunciamiento de la muerte de nuestra señora Goldva, en busca de la sustituta para liderar la tribu, las semifinales se retrazan dos días" Manta miró triste el oráculo "Era la señora que siempre decía que todo sea por el deseo de los grasndes espíritus´ que pena que haya muerto"

"Es verdad" Asintió Yoh con una sonrisa triste "Pero eso es inevitable, Manta. Solo queda un mensaje ¿no?"

"Oh, sí. Mensaje número seis. Febrero 10, llegada a la aldea Apache, la misma desaparecerá cuando den las doce de la noche, no desaprovechen ni un segundo. Y felicitaciones a quieres hayan pasado las semifinales. Mensaje adjunto. Hemos encontrado a una nueva mensajera de la tribu, la presentaremos el 11 de Febrero."

"Pues yo no entendí nada" Suspiró Pilica "Y mi hermano no me ha querido explicar"

"El 3 de febrero iban a ser las semifinales, a ellas ninguno de nosotros tuvo que ir por que nos dieron pase directo. Se pospusieron por la muerte de la vieja, por lo que fueron el5 de Febrero, luego, los shamanes que pasaron, tienen que buscar la forma de llegar a la aldea Apache el 10 de febrero, ahí ya volverán a explicar todo seguramente" Explicó Len con los ojos cerrados.

"Hoy estamos a siete de febrero" Comentó Anna "¿No deberían estar en camino a Norteamérica?" Preguntó mirando a Horo y Len, ambos negaron.

"Kalim nos pidió que nos quedáramos con ustedes por un tiempo, no sé que tenga en mente" Respondió Horo.

"Ya podemos contestar a esa pregunta" Dijeron dos voces desde la entrada, todos voltearon a ver a los apaches que sonreían amistosamente.

"¡Silver! Cuanto tiempo" Saludó Yoh con una gran sonrisa, Silver contestó el saludo y preguntó si podía pasar junto con Kalim, Anna aceptó y se sentaron frente a todos.

"Estábamos esperando el momento justo. Verán, nos enteramos de que ya no eran shamanes, cosa que nos puso en un gran aprieto hace dos semanas, con la muerte de la señora Goldva teníamos que escoger una nueva líder, y solamente había dos personas que llenaban los requisitos" Respiró hondamente Silver mientras Kalim continuaba con el relato.

"Digamos que una de las personas no nos convencía del todo, por que era algo… mártir, y no le convenía a la aldea, por lo que nos fuimos por la otra opción. Cuando nos enteramos de que ya no querían ser shamanes casi nos da un paro cardiaco, pero casualmente hoy que veníamos a convencerlos, da la casualidad de que han vuelto a ser los mismos"

"Ve al grano" Apuró Anna asqueada de tanta vuelta

"¡Queremos que seas nuestra líder, Anna Kyouyama!" Gritaron ambos a la vez, y Manta chilló impresionado, mientras Yoh, después de la sorpresa soltaba una risita, y Anna levantaba una ceja.

* * *

**Notas:** Ok, aquí si no ah salido Hao xD, pero es por que en el próximo capítulo estará muy, pero muy presente, casi la mitad del capítulo, me atrevería a decir, ya lo verán, para aquellos que quiere que continúe con el fic, mil gracias, les dedico este capítulo a:  
**May sk **

**Annami **

**Rika no miko**

**mike banks **

**soci-chan **

**anayoh **

**Kla **

**Llizashaman **

**Gothic-Punki**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews y sus palabras de aliento.**

Ahora solo les recuerdo:

**¡ARRIBA EL YOHxANNA!**


	6. Chap 6

**"Pesadillas Encarnadas"**

**sophie

* * *

**

**7 de Febrero**

"No" Repitió por cuarta vez en menos de diez minutos Anna, e Yoh no pudo evitar sentirse a penado por Kalim y Silver.

"Por favor, Anna, eres la más indicada, eres perfecta para ser nuestra líder" Rogó Kalim

"No"

"¿Por qué no? Sabemos todo de ti, además no me niegues que tienes un poco de sangre Apache en ti" Replicó Silver, y el castaño hubiera preferido que no lo dijera si verdaderamente querían convencer a Anna. La rubia apretó la quijada y su rosario comenzó a temblar.

"¿M-Me investi-garon?" Preguntó con la voz trémula del coraje, Len, Horo y Manta miraban curiosos la escena ¿Anna con sangre Apache? "No tienen derecho a investigarme,… y mucho menos a venir a decirme sobre mi pasado, estoy bien enterada de dónde vengo, y si no quiero aceptar propuesta tan idiota es por lo mismo"

"Anna, sabemos que debió ser difícil para ti enfrentar que…"

"¡Silver!" Lo calló Yoh por reflejo, el apache miró sorprendido al castaño "Sabemos lo que ocurrió, no es necesario que lo rememores. Solo te pido eso" Dijo más calmado pero con una extraña mirada.

"Lo siento, Anna, no debimos investigar tu pasado, solo queríamos estar seguros de que podrías ser nuestra líder, pero sino quieres aceptar, no pienso obligarte más" Dijo Silver a penado por la impertinencia con el pasado de Anna.

"Espera un momento" Detuvo la rubia con una luz sombría en sus negros ojos "Si me convierto en uno de ustedes yo… ¿puedo tener control absoluto en las almas de los apaches muertos?" Preguntó y Kalim asintió rápidamente. Yoh la miró con avalúo.

"Anna, quiero hablar contigo" Dijo casi tan bajo que tuvieron que hacer esfuerzo para escuchar, la rubia negó "No te pregunté" Siseó esta vez y Anna giró los ojos parándose, Yoh se paró con ella "Ahora volvemos, Manta, te encargo atender a lo invitados"

"Claro Yoh" Hizo una seña y vio a la pareja salir.

Anna caminó por el jardín oscuro, respirando el aroma a fresco que había en el ambiente, Yoh se detuvo a unos metros de ella.

"No importa lo que pase… nunca lo vas a olvidar ¿verdad?" Indagó con cierta tristeza, Anna bajó la mirada "Ya veo" Miró el cielo y fijó sus ojos en una de las primeras estrellas que aparecían con el atardecer, la más pequeña de todas "Annita, no me gusta verte con esa mirada"

"Tú también la pones" Se defendió "Cuando te enojas mucho conmigo"

"Ah bien, sí, lo hago. Pero tú a veces te la ganas" Bromeó soltando una risilla, la rubia pareció no hacerle gracia "Bien, hablaré seriamente si lo deseas. Escucha, los apaches te necesitan, y lo sabes, el torneo no se reanudará sin ti, y si se van y escogen a otra, puede que elijan mal. Según yo, no hay nadie mejor que tú"

"Estoy pensando en aceptar"

"A eso voy, Anna, no puedes aceptar por lo que tú quieres, sería muy injusto y egoísta, tú no eres así"

"Sí lo soy"

"No, no lo eres" Negó acercándosele

"Si fueras egoísta e injusta, jamás me habrías llegado a gustar" Susurró y la rubia se giró de pronto para verle sorprendida "Bueno,… no te lo digo muy seguido, cosa que está mal, por que debería hacerlo todos los días" Sonrió dando otro paso mas "Yo sé, que dentro de ti hay un corazón enorme, ahora, nuevamente haz vuelto a ser Anna Kyouyama, la gran sacerdotisa, pero después de todo este año, ya no me vas a engañar, y te voy a asegurar que hagas lo que hagas no vas a poder ocultar tu verdadera esencia" La tomó de la cintura, ella bajó la mirada "Annita ya deja el pasado" La abrazó con cariño y enterró su cabeza en el cuello y hombro de ella "Por favor, ya te lo había prometido, hace mucho años, que yo te daría una vida con una familia grande, a la cual, ambos protejamos, y disfrutemos por que ninguno ha gozado plenamente de una familia, desde los cuatro años solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, y aun que antes solo estábamos juntos por un estúpido compromiso, ahora nos unen más cosas Anna, comenzando por esa promesa, terminando por nuestros sentimientos, hay mil razones por las que debemos de estar juntos siempre"

"¿Si?… ¿Como cuáles?" Preguntó ella devolviendo el abrazo.

"Número uno, la promesa. Número dos, que te quiero. Número tres, que me quieres. Número cuatro, por que sin ti estoy perdido. Número cinco, por que sin mi te aburrirías mucho. Número seis, por que ya no te puedes controlar cuando te hago esto" Susurró en su oído mientras rozaba una de las piernas de Anna, ella se prendó más fuerte de él y soltó un suspiro "Número siete, por que eres solo mía, mía, mía, mía…"

"Ya entendí la número siete" Interrumpió divertida de su prometido, él sonrió.

"Lo ves, ya no eres la niña fría y cruel que llegó a las puertas de mi casa una noche de invierno, ya cambiaste, y para bien, ya solo eres mí Annita, la que siempre ve por la gente que quiere, y sé, que tomarás la decisión adecuada a la proposición de Silver, por que confío en ti, y en tu corazón"

* * *

Se miró al espejo y levantó un de sus delgadas cejas. Se sentía extraña vistiendo así, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía… y ahora nuevamente lo concebía. Cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro. Miró nuevamente su vestimenta, aquella falda larga de manta con diferentes símbolos pintados a mano con rojo hasta la orilla, bien sabía lo que significaba cada símbolo, amarrada a su cadera dejando ver el perfil de una de sus largas piernas, para ser más exactos, la izquierda. Su blusa, de tirantes que se amarraban al cuello y descubierta de la espalda, de la misma tela, justo en la parte de sus senos tenía un hermoso decorado de huesos pequeños bordados a la tela y algunos pintados de azules y rojos, más los anillos y grandes pulseras de hueso pulido, y la diadema de cuero rojo, donde sobresalían siete plumas blancas con las puntas azules y rojas, muy delgadas y con algunos toques en madera. Dos líneas gruesas de tinta roja a travesaban su mejilla derecha, y dos plumas con madera hacían de aretes, iba descalza, con una pulsera en el tobillo izquierdo, y ahora solo faltaba algo que le iba a doler… mucho.

* * *

"Solo huele esto, sentirás el dolor aun, pero estarás drogada, por lo que no te darás cuenta en ese momento, cuando los efectos de la hierba pasen, será cuando te duela, pero para entonces ya habremos terminado" Le extendió Silver a su futura líder una taza de barro donde había machacado algo verde.

"¿Es necesario esa parte del ritual?" Preguntó preocupado Yoh mirando como su prometida palidecía al ver las tres cajas llenas de agujas que había en una mesa junto a un tapete donde ella se iba a recostar.

"Sí… no hay alternativa, pero si lo deseas, puedes quedarte con ella" Dijo tratando de calamar un poco a Asakura, mismo que aun no muy convencido asintió repetidas veces. Anna soltó un suspiro y se recostó. Yoh salió por unos momentos de la habitación, un poco mareado por todos los olores de inciensos que había adentro. Miró a Manta que leía su diccionario, el rubio levantó la mirada, y se levantó del suelo donde estaba

"¿Qué le van a hacer?" Preguntó intrigado y algo temeroso.

"La van a iniciar… eh… tatuar en otras palabras" Respondió con un ligero temblor en la voz.

"Eso es demasiado… no entiendo por qué aceptó, si Anna lo que menos quería era verse involucrada en el torneo"

"Solamente esta enfrentando las cosas Manta, trata de superar un pasado que ya había dejado por imposible" Dijo el castaño con mirada perdida "Por eso no la detengo, e incluso la apoyo, sé que esto le va a quitar un gran peso de encima, y que incluso la va a ayudar en un futuro, para que no tenga pesadillas, o para que cada invierno no llore por las tardes, esto va a ser bueno, ya lo verás" Sonrió un poco pero luego se puso serio "Solo te pido que si quieres entrar, traigas un pañuelo contigo, los Apaches no se que tanta cosa echaron en la habitación de Anna, pero marea mucho ¿bien?"

"Claro Yoh, gracias, y… deséale suerte a Anna de mi parte" Pidió, Yoh asintió entrando nuevamente.

Pero se quedó congelado al ver la escena. Su bella prometida, ahora sin blusa, estaba acostada bocabajo en el tapete y apoyaba su cara en sus brazos, el sol rojizo del atardecer, pasaba por la ventana y daba en toda su blanca piel, transformándola en dorada, con pequeñas gotas de sudor en la espalda resbalándose hasta perderse en el tapete, por todos los incensarios prendidos, se veía como un ángel… pero su sueño adolescente se rompió al ver que discutía con Kalim.

"¡Prefiero que me lo hagan en mis cinco sentidos!" Chillaba encolerizada.

"Pero si hacemos eso podrías morir del dolor" Replicó el apache "No podemos arriesgarte, Anna, entiende"

"¡NO!" Gritó haciendo que el resto se llevara una mano a la frente. Yoh miró a los cinco apaches que parecían frustrados del carácter de su Annita, rió un poco y se acercó.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Yoh, que bueno que llegaste, dile a Anna que por favor tome la droga" Rogó Silver, Yoh miró a su prometida

"¿Por qué no la quieres tomar, Annita?" La rubia lo miró algo sonrojada.

"Si me tomo eso voy a soltarme a hablar como diota de todo lo que pienso o siento" Gruñó bastante avergonzada "Aun que también puede que me duerma por completo"

"¿Y qué tiene de malo?" Se agachó para estar frente a ella "Vamos Annita, prometo taparme los oídos todo el tiempo, y no escuchar nada en caso de que comiences a hablar, en cuando a los apaches, bueno, a ellos después de esto los puedes amenazar con lo que quieras para que no abran la boca ¿Qué te parece?" Anna meditó un momento todo, mientras que los apaches pensaban en las torturas que Anna podría hacerles si decían algo que escucharan esa tarde, tragaron saliva bastante nerviosos.

"Acepto, pero si tú no cumples tu palabra, Yoh Asakura, vas a conocerme enojada" Advirtió mientras cogía la vasija de barro y olía la droga. Unos momentos después comenzó a reírse para luego quedar profundamente dormida.

* * *

_"Estás de buen humor" Sonrió divertido mirando como la rubia reía sin parar y se columpiaba en la hamaca que no existía dentro de esa oscuridad. La joven soltó otra carcajada mientras asentía y se paraba para correr como niña alrededor de él "No sabía que eso te podría a hacer esa droga,… lo tendré en mente" Sonrió cínico tomándola de la muñeca y acercándola a él, Anna rió mientras una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en sus labios "¿Por qué no jugamos?" Preguntó en tono más travieso que erótico, la rubia se rió más fuerte._

_"¡Nop! Yo solo quiero saltar" Repuso la sacerdotisa soltándose de él y dando pequeños saltitos, Hao aguantó la risa al verla de esa manera tan descontrolada._

_"Créeme, vamos a saltar,… y mucho" _

_"¡Nop! Yo solo quiero cantar" Repuso nuevamente mientras tarareaba algo que Hao reconoció en idioma Apache, su curiosidad se desbordó y se le acercó con cuidado._

_"¿Qué cantas, Annita?" Preguntó curioso. Anna se volteó a verlo confundida._

_"¿Annita? Yo no me llamo Annita, tampoco Anna, o Anne, o Ana, o Ann o algún derivado, aun que es un bonito nombre" "Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó confundido._

_"Mi nombre, es simplemente Hu" Respondió sentándose en la nada, Hao la miró intrigado, se sentó frente a ella._

_"¿Hu? En apache eso significa…" _

_"¡Silencio! Que nadie te escuche decir qué significa" Puso un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole sigilo "Sino, estaré en grave peligro, y mi papá me matará" Hao entrecerró los ojos¿Era su imaginación o Anna tenía un pasado muy oscuro?_

_"¿Por qué dices que te matará" _

_"¡Por que lo hará Él dice que yo no debí nacer… por que soy como una mensajera del diablo" Asintió como si fuera lo más común del mundo, Hao cada vez entendía menos "El nombre lo eligió mi madre, pero ella murió al tenerme, nunca la conocí" Dijo ya menos animada y con mirada triste, Hao hubiera jurado que así Anna parecía una niñita de tres años, incluso su voz se había suavizado hasta hacerse como la de una pequeña._

_"Entonces, tu papá no te quiere" _

_"No,… por mi culpa él ha sufrido mucho. En el pueblo donde vivimos, él siempre me deja con distintas personas, y luego ellas le dan algo a cambio" _

_"¿Cómo?" Preguntó sin entender._

_"Sí,… por ejemplo, hoy me dejará nuevamente con el señor que solo tiene un ojo" Explicó, y el shaman pensó que Anna probablemente estaría rememorando algún día de su pasado, uno importante o no tendría caso revivirlo. "Él normalmente me trata bien, pero no me gusta como me mira" _

_"¿Te… mira?" Hao sintió sacudir su cuerpo de furia, de acuerdo, él también obligaba a Anna a estar con él, pero jamás la obligaría a que se rebajara hasta excitarlo, o solo complacerlo, por que eso es lo que más adoraba de Anna que no se dejara por nadie, ni siquiera por él, y si lo había insinuado hacía unos instantes, era simplemente por burla._

_"Me hace hacer trabajos que cualquier mujer debe hacer, limpiar los pisos o lavar la ropa,… pero luego me obliga a hacerlo con menos ropa de la que siempre traigo" Dijo tan bajito que Hao hizo esfuerzo por escuchar, no lo podía creer._

_"¿No te hace hacer nada… más?" _

_"No" Suavizó Anna levantando la mirada "No me obliga por que mi padre le dice que estoy a apartada" _

_"¿Apartada?" _

_"Un hombre vino la noche anterior a la anterior… al parecer conoce a mi padre desde hace mucho, y se notaba que mi papá le debía algo, por que se asustó mucho al recibirlo… me ofreció para que lo dejara en paz. Hoy va a venir por mí" _

_"¿Sabes qué es lo que te quiere hacer?"_

_"Sí" _

_"¿Qué?" _

_"Él quiere…" Se detuvo en seco y sus pupilas se dilataron, se paró de golpe y comenzó a gritar con su verdadera voz, tratando de tocarse la espalda, todo se estaba haciendo un torbellino…

* * *

"¡La droga no está alcanzando!" Gritó de pronto Silver, ella miró todo borroso, no entendía nada, sentía solo una sensación de calidez en su mano._

"¡Rápido háganla oler más!" Fue otro grito que le taladró hasta la médula, y se intentó levantar, pero un agudo y potente sufrimiento la torturó por toda su espalda, como mil punzadas en cada centímetro de tu piel, haciéndola rogar para que parara. Entonces miró una morena mano que la alzó delicadamente del mentón y la hizo tragar algo.

"¿Y-Yoh?"

* * *

_Nuevamente esa calidez en su mano, abrió los ojos, era el sujeto con el que había estado hablando hacía unos momentos._

_"¿Estás bien?" _

_"__Sí" Susurró como una niña nuevamente, Hao la miró fijamente._

_"¿Cuántos años tienes, Hu?" _

_"Tres y medio… pero ya voy a cumplir los cuatro" _

_"Sí, ya veo… y dime… ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir antes de que pasara esto?" _

_"Ah… ya recuerdo" Sonrió dulcemente irguiéndose y mirándolo "Él me va a sacrificar por su pueblo" _

_"¿A qué te refieres?" _

_"__El señor que me apartó, él quiere darme como ofrenda, por que soy un demonio, mi papá ya me dijo dónde me iba a encerrar, pero yo no quiero, por eso, me voy a escapar" _

_"¿Te vas a escapar?" _

_"Sí,… en cuanto papá se descuide, yo me voy a ir al bosque, dentro, muy dentro, porque una de las aldeanas estaba diciendo un día a su hija que ahí hay fantasmas que hacen reuniones todas las noches, yo pienso irme con ellos, sé que ellos me protegerán, porque muchas veces lo han hecho" _

_"Hu… ¿Qué pasaría si no te logras escapar?" _

_"Hay una tradición… que sirve para torturar a los demonios como yo,… es un cubo, de cristal, el más duro, donde te meten, demasiado angosto para estirarte, pero muy pequeño para pararte, y todos los días le echan tres litros de agua y lo vuelven a tapar. Una semana te tienen así, hasta que poco a poco, el aire se va acabando dentro del cubo, y te vas ahogando, el último día, te dejan con tan solo tres centímetros de aire, y tu cuerpo está tan entumido que dejas de sentir pero la desesperación por respirar es imposible de frenar, y entonces, te ahogan por completo, con todos los aldeanos de testigos" Describió todo con lágrimas en los ojos "Eso me lo dijo mi padre, y yo no quiero, no quiero" _

_"__Hu…" Murmuró Hao, pensando en si realmente Anna habría terminado en ese cubo y la habían sacado antes, o si había podido escapar junto con los espíritus hasta llegar con los Asakura "Hu… ¿A qué época del año estamos?" _

_"Hoy nieva… nieva como jamás lo había hecho en años, un espíritu me dijo que hoy, cerca de aquí, había nacido una niña en las tierras de Hokaido, y que por eso, los espíritus de Hokaido celebraban felices su llegada al mundo" _

_"Invierno" Murmuró "¿Te gusta la nieve?" _

_"No… es como el aviso de que una nueva vida a llegado al mundo, una vida que vale la pena festejar, y la muerte de otra, que no vale la pena ni recordar" Suspiro "Lo único bueno sería… volver a ver a mi mamá" _

_"¿Cómo se llama ella?" _

_"No lo sé… pero recuerdo la mención de mi tía, la hermana de mi madre… Lirilara" Comentó sin mucho ánimo "Nunca se enteró de que nací… pero algún día quiero buscarla, y la encontraré" _

_"Hu… ¿Cómo estás tan segura de poder escapar de tu padre hoy?" _

_"Porque me he jurado, que sino escapo de mi padre, me cambiaría el nombre que me ha dejado mi madre" Hao sintió una punzada horrible,… todo indicaba que Anna no había podido escapar y había sido encerrada, pero entonces ¿Cómo llegó con los Asakura? _

_"Oye Hu, mírame" La rubia lo miró interesada "Eres hermosa, y no tienes ni un rasgo físico de ser parte de una tribu de Norteamérica, pero dentro de ti tienes el valor de toda una apache, eres una guerrera, y yo sé que conseguirás algún día salir adelante como la gran mujer que eres" Ni siquiera sabía por qué le decía eso, estaba seguro de que sus palabras no influirían en nada al pasado de Anna, pero todo valió la pena cuando ella lo abrazó y lloró en su pecho._

_Nunca supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ni por qué una sensación de tibieza lo llenaba, Anna había tenido un pasado tan horrible como el suyo, y podría jurar que su padre era un simple humano pero no podía hacer nada más que cobijarla en un abrazo, hasta que comenzó a escuchar su tímida voz, murmurando, cantando. _

_"Shugu Tsuki seré formuh (_Cuando la luna te mire a los ojos_)  
Atsé comehu shinth (_Y tú te encuentres perdido_)  
Korumo Syuen Phiku (_Pídele que te guíe a donde está el amor_)  
Tsu ja feryo su teteré humo (_A donde te queme el sentimiento de pasión_)  
Lerega mere seiyo no mora (_A donde te llenen el corazón de emoción_)  
Ashadi uh ise uote hise mire (_A donde puedas suspirar el aroma a adhesión_)  
Ashedon kutero mi ge levon (_Y donde olvides el hedor que trae la soledad_)  
Shugu Tsuki seré formuh (_Cuando la luna te mire a los ojos_)  
Gerese mifá shetse huré (_No olvides esta canción_)  
Twend basha pblis Hu (_Y mantén la esperanza_)  
Ahgset miferomen sugh dhi (_Te prometo que encontrarás el amor_)  
Sughisi meerendo e gome Tsuki (_Nunca te rindas, y siempre mira a la Luna_)  
Atsara fe go te (_Ella buscará a alguien más que la vea_)  
Yogh jur shemduk creen (_Otro soñador que espere el amor_)  
Twend basha pblis Hu (_Y mantén la esperanza_)"

* * *

8 de Febrero_

Despertó molesta por el sol que le daba en la cara, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se iba a dar vuelta para alejarse de la luz pero un pequeño dolor la detuvo, toda su espalda estaba dormida, giró la cabeza y miró una bandeja de plata con dos jeringas ahí, no entendió nada, hasta que vio junto a ella a Eliza.

"Buen día" Saludó la mayor haciéndole una reverencia "Mi amado Fausto y yo, a penas nos enteramos ayer de lo sucedido, y se ofreció a anestesiarla para que no sintiera dolor, señorita Anna"

"Gracias Eliza"

"No hay de qué, por ahora, me retiro, iré a llamar al joven Yoh" Parándose caminó hacia la puerta y salió. Anna suspiró y apretó los ojos, no quería sentir las lágrimas desbordarse de sus ojos.

"Ya lloraste en sueños¿Por qué no lo haces también despierta?" Preguntó una voz un tanto fría, la rubia lo reconoció de inmediato, y un sentimiento peor afloró en su pecho, quería gritar y llorar hasta cansarse.

"¡Déjame!" Gritó mientras se contenía, no quería verse vulnerable frente al hombre que más odiaba.

"Lloraste una vez conmigo, hazlo de nuevo Anna, desahógate, no es bueno que traigas todo ese resentimiento guardado en ti" Aconsejó caminando hacia ella, la rubia chilló, desesperada, impotente de querer soltar mil lágrimas de dolor, odio y rencor por el recuerdo tan horrible que acababa de enfrentar.

"¡No lloraré de nuevo, no contigo!" Gritó, Hao la miró con aire ausente, y desapareció cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

"Annita¿Qué tienes?" Preguntó desesperado de verla, así, cerró la puerta y corrió hasta arrodillarse junto a ella, la rubia lo miró, Yoh sin saber cómo, entendió lo que le pasaba, y la abrazó, tan fuerte como pudo mientras la acomodaba en su pecho para que llorara. Anna esta vez sí dejó que sus sentimientos salieran en forma de lágrimas, pensando en todo su pasado, y agradeciéndole a la Luna por haberla llevado junto al amor de su vida: Yoh.

Mientras Hao sintió ganas de hacer trocitos cada milímetro de su hermano, viéndolo acariciarla de la forma que él tan solo unos momentos antes lo pudo lograr, pero esta tarde había entendido mucho, y eso, para tortura suya, era que Anna no lo amaba, y que ya del único que dependía era del inútil de su hermanito. Pero eso no era todo, también descubrió algo muy importante, y eso era parte de la sangre de Anna, no solo se encargaría de buscar y matar al desgraciado de su padre, sino que también iría a visitar a sus queridos abuelos, para recordarles una de las tantas tradiciones apaches.

* * *

**Hola¿cómo están? Espero les siga gustando el fic, por que realmente estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por publicar pronto, me estoy cambiando de casa, por lo que no podré actualizar o escribir por más o menos una semana, pero en cuanto tenga Internet nuevamente, subiré un capítulo lo más rápido que pueda. Mientras, explico la razón para meter a Anna entre los apaches, la primera, es que necesitaba que algo ligara de alguna manera a Yoh con el torneo otra vez, y lo único que lo detenía era a Anna, así que ¡bingo, metí a Anna como la jefa de la tribu. La segunda razón, pero no menos importante, era explicar por fin (pero a medias) el pasado de Anna. Y la tercera razón… ya la verán en el próximo capítulo xD, mientras les agradezco sus reviews y contesto:**

**May sk: Hola! Ah… lamento la poca participación de Hao la vez pasada, pero ya no te puedes quejar, estuvo muy presente, y espera verlo en acción los prox capis, en cuanto a Yoh, sí, con la edad le llegó un nuevo carácter xD, lo malo es que Anna es la única que lo soporta jajaja, aun que ella ahora se va a desquitar con Silver y Kalim jajaja, eso va a ser cómico, espera leerlo, actualicé rapidísimo no te puedes quejar, y como viste, la itako al final sí aceptó la propuesta de los Apache, más se verá de su pasado luego. Por ahora solo espero que te siga gustando y muchas, pero muchas gracias por tu review! No era necesario agradecerme el dedicar el chap, ya que solo espero tengas un bonito día nn**

**soci-chan¡Ya salio Hao! Y mucho, ojalá te siga gustando, no tienes por qué agradecerme el dedicar el chap, yo encantada, y bueno gracias por tu review, solo recuerda ?Arriba el YohxAnna!**

**Rika no miko: Hola! Vaya, eres la primera persona que me pregunta cómo rayos Anna convenció a Hao de no hacerle nada a Yoh,… pues… la verdad es que… ¡te responderé el prox chap! Jajaja, lo siento, es que sino le quito toda la intriga, y ya sabes, luego se aburren y no puedo permitir eso! Por otro lado… Anna ya está como la señora Goldva…. xD, gracias por tu review y espero te siga gustando!**

**Kla: Hola, no te preocupes por no haberme dejado review antes, la intención es lo que cuenta y bueno, solo te quería agradecer tu apoyo, espero mucho que te siga gustando, y mucha suerte hoy, que pases un lindo día!**

**Misato Kat Chan: Que curioso que hay a atinado a esa fecha, pues por adelantado ¡muchas felicidades por tu cumple! Jejejeje, y gracias por el review, espero te siga gustando, y que pases u lindo día.  
Llizashaman: Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos los elogios traté de continuar lo más rápido que pude, por ahora solo te puedo decir que mil gracias y espero te siga gustando nn**

**Gothic-Punki: Ahhh…. Espero no haber tardado mucho y muchas gracias por tu review xD**

**¡ARRIBA EL YOHxANNA**


	7. Chap 7

**_Dedicado a: _AguaCristalina**

_Lamento no haberte dejado reviews en los capítulos que acabas de subir de Code Lyoko, me fascinaron pero por alguna razón no me está dejando mandar reviews, lo siento de verdad, pronto actualizaré mi fic y espero te guste este capítulo que va para ti…

* * *

_

"**Pesadillas"**

**sophie

* * *

**

Anna se despertó sobresaltada, varias perlas de sudor resbalaron a lo largo de su rostro. Su mano buscó desesperada el otro lado de la cama, donde se suponía debía estar su protector.

"Se ha ido" Murmuró recordando la despedida y la promesa que de penas unas horas antes. Se levantó caminando hacia la ventana, al abrirla el viento fresco le golpeó el rostro, revolviendo sus dorados cabellos. Miró la luna creciente, a punto de estar en su punto máximo mañana por la noche, y pensó que tal vez por eso Hao la miraba con tanto anhelo, por que cuando parece que ella muere, regresa, recuperándose a lo largo de un mes para volverse a coronar como el satélite más hermoso de toda la galaxia, tal como él, que renacía a través de las épocas para tratar de coronarse, la diferencia era que él nunca lo lograba.

"La Luna es hermosa" Se dijo a si misma cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

"Por muy poderoso que seas, siempre serás diminuto comparado con la naturaleza"

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" Preguntó la rubia girándose para verlo. Hao desvió la mirada mientras se paseaba por el cuarto. Anna notó el detalle de que el shaman parecía ciertamente incómodo, algo bastante extraño debido a su carácter, pero entonces se percató del camisón blanco de seda que a penas cubría su fina figura. Sonrojada tomó la primera yukata que vio y se la puso. Era demasiado grande,… era de Yoh.

"Vine a hacerte compañía" Respondió al fin, echándose en la cama, Anna levantó una ceja "Imaginé que estarías muy nerviosa, ya que mañana te presentarán a todos los shamanes"

"No necesito tu lástima,… además no estoy nerviosa"

"No es lástima,… y sí estás nerviosa" Afirmó el castaño sonriendo cínicamente "Además, mi hermano no va a llegar para el alba, ni siquiera yo puedo hacer ese recorrido en menos de siete horas, aun que el espíritu del fuego me ayude. Y mi hermanito está en desventaja, por que solo lleva a ese caballo" Comentó mirando al techo, Anna apretó los puños.

"Yoh lo conseguirá" Refunfuñó "Él nunca falta a una promesa, y lo juró. Aun que el camino sea largo, yo sé que llegará"

"¿Por qué le tienes tanta fe a ese idiota?"

"Por que él jamás me ha defraudado, confío en él y siempre logra lo que quiere"

"Él no es perfecto. Puede que hoy falle"

"No lo hará" Afirmó la rubia.

"Ya tiene menos de dos horas para la madrugada, y no se siente aun su presencia, esta muy, pero muy lejos, no llegará" Dijo con sorna encarándola y poniendo un reloj de arena a su lado.

"¿Qué pretendes?"

"Hagamos una apuesta Annita" Sonrió el shaman "Si Yoh no llega cuando la arena se acabe…"

"¿Qué?"

"Permitirás que yo te lleve a la presentación ante todos los shamanes, y que ellos mismos vean que yo soy tu acompañante"

"Yo no hago apuestas contigo, Hao"

"No tienes nada que perder, por que confías en él y sabes que llegarÂ?verdad, entonces no temas y acepta"

"Bien, pero si Yoh llega, tú no me harás más visitas nocturnas"

"Trato hecho" Gozó "De todas maneras, él NO llegará" Aseguró mirando el reloj.

* * *

Aún con los ojos entreabiertos podía sentir la arena entrando por entre sus párpados. El caballo blanco daba todo lo que tenía, a pesar de que la tormenta parecía tragarlos. Yoh alzó un poco más el cuello de la capa que traía, con la intención de jalar aire limpio, algo casi imposible. Y curiosamente, el joven de lejos, parecía Hao, en todos los sentidos, la mirada, la capa, el porte, y el poder espiritista al máximo para no ser jalado por el viento. 

Levantó sus profundos ojos al cielo. Se desilusionó al no ver ni una estrella, ya que las nubes tapaban todo, y comenzó a aceptar que estaba perdido en medio del desierto con una tormenta de arena encima.

"¡AMIDA-MARU!" Gritó con voz ronca y firme, su espíritu apareció junto a él "¿CUÁNTO FALTA?" Exclamó tratando de hacerse sonar entre la tormenta.

"¡SIGA DERECHO AMO, YA CASI LLEGAMOS, CONFÍE EN MÍ!" El castaño asintió con una sonrisa, él siempre confiaba en el samurai, sin importar la situación. Jaló las riendas y junto a un relinche, salió a toda velocidad, cuidando que su abuela no cayera del caballo.

* * *

El corazón de Anna se estremeció de emoción. La presencia del menor de los Asakura acababa de entrar a la aldea. Corrió hacia las escaleras y bajó de tres zancadas, escuchó como el resto de los shamanes la seguía, al parecer, no era la única que lo esperaba. Salió mirando la calle que daba hacia la entrada de la aldea. El Sol comenzó a salir y comenzó a escuchar las fuertes pisadas del caballo contra el suelo. Hao apareció junto a ellos, el resto se puso en guardia pero él no se movió, solo señaló el reloj, faltaba tan poco. 

Y de pronto lo vio, cabalgando como un rayo, ganándole a la luz del Sol que iba avanzando poco atrás de él. Y se detuvo. Lo vio desmontar y quitarse la capa, de reojo observó el reloj, apenas caían los últimos granos de arena. Sonrió. Corrió hacia él que la abrazó levantándola.

"¡Lo logré Annita!" Festejó con una gran sonrisa "¡Llegué antes del alba, como te lo prometí!" Aseguró y Anna asintió, entrecerrando los ojos cuando un rayo dorado dio contra su rostro.

Y Hao destrozó el reloj en su mano, desapareciendo. Una batalla mas perdida, pero no era la guerra "¡Llegué!" La abrazó contra él, y Anna cerró los ojos, él nunca la decepcionaría.

* * *

Anna subió los siete escalones de madera que conducían a la tarima adornada por dos antorchas, misma en la que se presentaría ante más de tres mil shamanes. Suspiró nerviosa y llegó al final. Miró severamente a cada shaman _relevante_ de la multitud, vio a algunos aliados de Hao, a un par de niños temblorosos, a una mujer que parecía golpeada, miró a un hombre que traía pinta de creerse un Dios. Todos en completo silencio, mirándola minuciosamente, como si tuvieran derecho a juzgarla, Anna no se inmutó, y tomó valor, apretando el báculo de madera más fuerte. 

"¡No vengo para guiarlos… sino para aconsejarlos!" Gritó haciéndose sonar ante todos, millones de ojos se posaron en ella "¡Uno de ustedes está hecho para ser un rey, y convertirse no solo en el salvador, sino en la esencia misma del planeta¡en sus ojos veo determinación y coraje, en algunos otros veo miedo y esperanzas¡Ni yo misma sé quién será el Shaman King, pero esta vez, tanto los oficiales como yo no permitiremos que esto se salga de control!" Miró a Hao que le sonrió cínicamente "NUESTROS DIOSES SON LOS GRANDES ESPÍRITUS, PERO NUESTRAS ACCIONES SE GUÍAN POR CORAZONADAS Y DETERMINACIÓN. ESTE TORNEO SE BASARÁ EN EL DESTINO QUE NOSOTROS MISMOS FORJEMOS… ¡Y NO EN LOS DESEOS DE REYES MUERTOS!" Gritó alzando los brazos. Inmediatamente todos los espectadores ovacionaron aumentando su poder espiritista, haciendo temblar la tierra y crujir el cielo. Yoh apretó con fuerza a Haru-Same, pensando que este era el verdadero inicio de todo. Y entonces Anna se giró, dándole la espalda a los shamanes, mostrando un Phoenix, brillante e imponente, que parecía estar vivo mirándolos con sus ojos esmeraldas, y marcando a la reina de los Apaches.

Lejos de ahí, Hao la miraba embelezado, y se juró ser el Shaman King, para esta vez ser él el merecedor de ella.

* * *

La fiesta de inauguración marcaba toda la calle principal por la que Yoh había entrado en la mañana. Llena de puestos de recuerdos, de comida, de ropa, de dulces, de piedras hermosas. Y a cada extremo de la calle había dos fogatas gigantes, donde parias Apaches bailaban enseñándoles a los shamanes el tradicional baile de la muerte. Y en medio de todo, Anna estaba mirando su pueblo listo para elegir al salvador del planeta, Yoh estaba tras ella, como si de un guardaespaldas se tratara, y más atrás, estaban sus amigos bailando y festejando. La rubia se giró para ver a su prometido. 

"¿Haz decidido concursar?" Preguntó mirando el oráculo virtual que llevaba el castaño.

"Tú me convenciste" Le sonrió tomándola por la cintura, Anna lo miró a los ojos.

_**Flash Back**_

"_¿QUÉ?" Chilló Len parándose de su asiento "Repite eso"_

"_Que no estoy participando" Recalcó tranquilamente mientras se alzaba la manga de la camisa mostrando que no traía el oráculo virtual puesto_

"_No puede ser" Dijo Tao desesperado "¿Por qué te retractas? Dime ¿Acaso te estás acobardando? O solo ya crees tener tu vida perfecta ¿No crees poder llegar a ser el Shaman King? Habla ahora antes de que conozcas más de cerca de mi espada" Siseó el chino sacando su arma y apuntando al cuello de Asakura, mismo que no se turbó por la reacción._

"_Es solo, que no necesito convertirme en el Shaman King, antes estaba dentro del torneo para cumplir una promesa, puesto que yo creía que esa era la única alternativa para consumar el juramento que una vez hice, pero ahora, he encontrado una manera que no tiene nada que ver con el torneo"_

"_¿A qué te refieres? Yoh no nos puedes hacer esto, tú sabes que después de lo que sucedió con Hao, todos los shamanes temen pelear contra nosotros por que nos consideran los contrincantes más poderosos, tú sobre todo" Recordó Horo "De hecho, más de la mitad de los shamanes se retiraron de esta nueva oportunidad, y solo los más fuertes se han quedado"_

"_Este nuevo torneo es un mundo completamente diferente, esta vez, ya no habrá contrincantes graciosos ni mucho menos débiles o patéticos, ahora, solo quedan los que verdaderamente pueden ser el Shaman King" Acotó Len cruzándose de brazos. Kalim y Anna no hacían comentarios._

"_¿Y…? Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, si yo estoy en camino a la aldea es por mi prometida, no por el torneo" Explicó Yoh "No entiendo por qué tanto empeño en que yo participe"_

"_¡Escucha!" Gritó Len "Por ti estamos aquí. Por ti estuvimos aquí. Riu, Liserg y Chocolove, prometieron encontrarnos en la aldea, allí nos alcanzarían. Ellos,… nosotros,…" Trataba de decir pero algo se lo impedía, era demasiado orgulloso aún para admitirlo._

"_¡Nosotros confiábamos en que te convertirías en el Shaman King para cumplir nuestros sueños!" Vociferó Horo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados "¿Recuerdas, Yoh? Cuando peleamos, la primera vez, me prometiste a la mitad de la batalla, convertirte en el Shaman King para volver mi sueño realidad, por que no podías detener tu marcha, tenías que llegar a ser el rey, y cuando perdí contra ti, me sentí feliz, de pensar que si te convertías en el salvador, no olvidarías esa promesa"_

"_Horo yo…" Murmuró Yoh recordando todo, bajó la mirada "Lo siento" Se disculpó con un hilillo de voz. Manta lo miró entristecido, y Horo y Len se sentaron nuevamente, comprendiendo que su amigo realmente no iba a regresar al torneo._

"_Ho su watki" Musitó Anna posando su delicada mano en la morena de su prometido, que la miró confundido, la rubia la sonrió un poco y parándose se alejó un poco para dejar a los shamanes solos_

"_Kalim" Llamó Yoh, el apache acudió de inmediato "¿Qué significa Ho su watki?"_

"_Es su turno" Respondió serenamente._

_**End Flash Back**_

"Es su turno, dijiste en el avión que venía para acá" Susurró Yoh "Hace dos años, luché por ser el Shaman King, hace dos años luché por cumplir mi promesa y asegurar tu felicidad. Ahora, me dices que es el turno de ellos. De mis amigos. Pienso, que es tiempo de luchar por ser el Shaman King, por cumplir los sueños y asegurar la felicidad de mis amigos"

"Te deseo suerte entonces, Yoh" Sonrió la rubia al ver que su prometido había comprendido sus palabras "¿Para eso regresaste a Japón? Quiero decir ¿Para ir por el oráculo virtual?"

"Para eso y para otra cosa" Señaló con la mirada a alguien que la rubia no había notado. Abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente corrió hasta la visitante que sintió su presencia y sonrió.

"¡Maestra!" Sonrió Anna hincándose ante ella. Kino tomó su mentón y lo levantó.

"Párate, hija, que ahora debería ser yo quien me arrodillara ante ti, pero mi espalda no me lo permite" Rió sonoramente y dejando su té a un lado esperó hasta sentir como su discípula se levantaba "Estoy orgullosa de ti, serás una excelente esposa y sucesora de la dinastía Asakura"

"Gracias" Dijo sinceramente, luego miró asesinamente a Horo-Horo "¿Qué ves? Regresa a la fiesta"

"S-Sí, ya voy" Rió nerviosamente y se fue junto a Yoh que ya se había unido a la fiesta, se sentó y carraspeó un poco "Eh… Yoh ¿No crees que Anna ha cambiado mucho?"

"Puff, no, qué bah" Sonrió el castaño "Annita no ha cambiado nada, solo ha madurado"

"¡Ay, miren quién habla sobre madurar!" Ironizó Len cruzando de brazos "Una cosa sí quiero saber¿Por qué trajiste a tu abuela?"

"Oh, es que, principalmente fui a Japón para recoger el oráculo virtual, pero luego recordé algo que me sucedió y decidí ir a pedirle algo a mi abuela, pero ella no me lo quiso dar, dijo que seguramente lo perdería, así que le dije que entonces me acompañara, entonces dijo que no, entonces le dije que por favor, entonces me dijo que…"

"¡Resume, Yoh!" Chilló Len llevándose una mano a la frente, el castaño soltó una risilla.

"Terminé por convencerla de que me acompañara, aun que según, el viaje fue lo más horrible que ha experimentado en su vida" Murmuró sin darle mucha importancia, luego se giró para ver a Anna que hablaba amenamente con su abuela, no cabía duda que ese par se complementaba perfectamente. Eran como dos gotas de agua.

"¿Y qué le fuiste a pedir?" Le ganó la curiosidad a Manta, Yoh lo miró.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté cuando estábamos esperando que Anna terminara de arreglar sus cosas para dirigirnos al aeropuerto?" Manta se quedó pensando un momento y luego asintió.

"¡Pues ya sé como evitarlo!" Sonrió despreocupadamente y Manta abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"Yoh no me digas que…"

"¡Shhhh! Es secreto Manta, ji, ji, ji, ji"

* * *

Hao golpeó el tronco del primer árbol que se le cruzó, mismo que salió volando en llamas estrellándose contra el resto, vio con furia el bosque comenzar arder y golpeó otro árbol, se trataba de desquitar, pero no lo lograba, se miró las manos, sus guantes estaban cortados por los vidrios del reloj de arena, y varias raspaduras adornaban su piel, junto con los ensangrentados nudillos. Daría todo por que Anna curara un solo raspón, pero ella no lo haría. No, ella estaba muy enamorada de su hermano. No lo entendía. Era débil, tonto, infantil, podría apostar que hasta malo en la cama. Todo lo contrario a él. Fuerte, sagaz, varonil, y lo de la cama ella misma podría comprobarlo si tan solo se lo permitiera. 

"¡Maldita sea mi suerte!" Chilló azotando su pie como un niño pequeño. Miró el cielo, abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la nube de humo que había formado su _pequeño_ incendio. Con un movimiento de su mano las llamas se extinguieron, pero se quedó un poco más ahí.

Era la primera vez que se enamoraba,… dijeran lo que dijeran, ya que en su primera vida había tenido hijos, y todo mundo daba por hecho de que adoraba su mujer. Oh sí,… como la quería… ¡Era una sabandija!... terminó siendo como el resto, como los asquerosos humanos. Pero Anna no, ella era diferente, podría apostar que incluso era una diosa, una de las más hermosas mujeres que había pisado la tierra,… y que merecía lo mejor, para eso estaba él.

"Solo tiene que decir sí" Sí, era tan sencillo que ella lo pronunciara, aun que no estuviera segura, él terminaría por convencerla. La engatusaría, la enamoraría, ya sea un amor pasional o sentimental, él estaba seguro de que…

"¡SOY UN IDIOTA!" Chilló desapareciendo.

* * *

"¡LÁRGATE!" Rugió Tao apuntándole con su espada. Horo sacó la tablilla de madera que le regaló su hermana, y Riu su espada de madera. Eran los únicos que estaban en ese momento en la posada que compartían, ellos, y Kino que seguía bebiendo té a pesar de haber sentido la presencia de su _otro_ nieto. 

"Quítate Tao, no tengo ganas de descuartizarte, no ahora, quiero hablar con la vieja" Señaló Hao

"¡Tenle más respeto, es tu abuela!"

"Cállate y quítate" Hizo una mueca y una mano roja apareció tomando a los tres y aplastándolos contra la pared "Ahhh, eso me recuerda algo¿Cómo dije aquella vez? Oh sí,… ¡APLÁSTENSE Y MUERAN!..."

"ALTO" Detuvo Kino parándose, Hao soltó a los tres shamanes que respiraron agitados "¿Qué es lo que quieres? Eres una molestia, siempre lo haz sido¿Qué no ves que es la hora del té?"

"Ja, ja, ja, que pena, _abuelita,_ perdóname por haberte interrumpido, solo quería decirte... no, RECORDARTE, una tradición"

"¿Y eso? No tiene sentido, _nietecito_, después de todo, yo me sé de memoria todas las tradiciones"

"Pues ya te falla la memoria, _abuelita_, por que Anna es una apache, como Yoh y yo"

"¿Y…? Eso no…" La taza de té se estrelló contra el piso, Kino estaba congelada, no lo había previsto.

"Veo que te refresqué la memoria¿Cómo decía?... Ah, ya recuerdo _El primogénito tiene derecho sobre TODO lo que posean los hermanos siguientes._"

"No te hagas el listo" Rió Kino negando la cabeza "Ahí no termina _Con excepciones de espíritus acompañantes y esposas_. Olvídalo Hao, ya no puedes hacer nada"

"Aún no están casados" Señaló el castaño sin dejar su sonrisa. Len, Riu y Horo no creían lo que escuchaban "Además, Anna está dieciséis rangos más altos que mi hermano, ya que él es solo un shaman, pero yo solo estoy tres rangos más abajo, y por derecho a categoría, que también aplica en esto, Anna ME PERTENECE"

"¿Y qué pretendes? Ja¿no me digas que quieres que te la entregue así como así¡Pues olvídalo!" Negó Kino paseándose por la estancia "Primero tengo que decirle las cosas"

"Tienes hasta mañana por la mañana, pasaré por ella, y no intentes nada, te voy a vigilar" Desapareció y Kino cayó contra el cojín, su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

"¡Corran por Yoh y Anna, YA!" Ordenó a los shamanes que salieron a toda velocidad por sus amigos.

* * *

"¿CÓMO?" 

"No lo había previsto, es decir, como Anna no era una apache, las tradiciones no aplicaban, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada. Anna, tendrás que irte con él" Confirmó Kino, Manta soltó un chillido e Yoh se paró de un salto.

"ESO NO PUEDE SER" Gritó revolviéndose el cabello, Anna no reaccionaba "¿Y si lo reto a un duelo por ella?"

"No aplica por la categoría que tienes Yoh, no tienes derecho a reclamarla" Suspiró la Itako mayor, Anna sentía que todo le daba vueltas

"Eso es injusto" Intervino Manta y Len y Horo asintieron de inmediato. Kino bajó el rostro.

"No hay nada que hacer" Terminó la conversación parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta que estaba tras ella "Prepara tus cosas Anna" Ordenó saliendo de la estancia, Yoh corrió tras ella, pero solo chocó con la puerta, al darse la vuelta miró a su prometida, con la cabeza gacha y el cabello cubriéndole su negra mirada, se sintió horrible, y miró hacia abajo. Pero se detuvo en un destello dorado, miró el cojín donde antes había estado sentada su abuela, y vio dos sortijas doradas, mismas que había ido a recoger a Japón unas horas antes. Y como si de un rayo se tratara la voz de su abuela retumbó en su cabeza.

_Vuelen, tontos._

Yoh soltó una carcajada, todos lo miraron impresionados.

* * *

Anna se envolvió en el kimono de seda blanca con flores rosas tan claras que casi era imposible verlas. Su cabello lo recogió con dos broches de plata que tenían forma de medio corazón. Suspiró mirándose al espejo. 

"¿Me deja?" Susurró Tamao atrás de ella, Anna volteó a verla asintiendo, y la rosada tomó un poco de maquillaje. Pintó sus labios carmín, y el rubor rosado, junto al delineado de sus ojos. "Salga en silencio, recuerde que no podemos hacer ruido alguno, es el segundo cuarto a la izquierda"

"Gracias, Tamao" Sonrió tímidamente Anna y caminó suavemente encima de la madera.

"Señorita Anna" Llamó y la rubia se volteó "Suerte" Deseó con una gran sonrisa.

Al salir de su cuarto miró el pasillo que le había dicho Tamao. Como escuderos estaban, Len, Horo, Riu, Fausto, Chocolove, y Liserg, sonriéndole cada uno a su manera, todos pegados a la pared, señalándole el camino donde la esperaba Yoh. Con velas flotando por doquier pasó entre ellos, recibiendo abrazos y deseos de buena fortuna, al final, Liserg le dio un ramo de flores y abrió la puerta del salón de la posada, cuando pasó escuchó que se cerraba y todo se volvió oscuridad. Caminó un poco, y entonces llamas prendieron un camino de velas, donde al final estaba Yoh, vestido tradicionalmente de café y negro. Le sonrió, y aún arrodillado le extendió una mano, pensando que era la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, Anna se acercó y tomó su mano, Yoh besó su muñeca y ambos se giraron hacia el monje apache que los bendijo y comenzó la ceremonia.

Afuera, el resto de los shamanes hacía guardia, Hao no podía sospechar absolutamente nada.

Al cabo de dos horas, Manta se acercó con un cojín en donde había dos sortijas doradas, Yoh las tomó colocándole la más delgada a Anna, y luego ella le puso la otra.

Ambos se miraron, ella sonrojada, por fin era una Asakura. Él sonriente, por fin era suya. Se acercó tímidamente y rozó sus labios, Anna lo abrazó suavemente, el monje dejó caer pétalos de flores sobre ellos. Yoh sonrió y la cargó, Anna se sonrojó.

"¿Qué pretendes?" Susurró como para no romper el momento.

"Celebrar en silencio" Murmuró saliendo de la estancia, de inmediato llegaron los abrazos y las felicitaciones, Yoh no podía separar su mirada de ella, y bajándola la tomó por la cintura y enfrente de todos la besó, demostrando que era solo suya, y que nada ni nadie iba a arrebatársela.

_Hay veces que tienes que tomar una decisión, el destino te acorrala para hacerlo,_

_Hay veces en que tomas la decisión equivocada,_

_Y hay otras ocasiones en que agradeces haber cambiado tu vida._

_Solo recuerda que si tomas una decisión nunca te arrepientas, _

_Por que todo en la vida tiene cosas buenas y malas,_

_Pero en el momento, puedes estar seguro de que hiciste lo correcto,_

_No importa si eres muy joven o muy viejo,_

_Vive la vida y disfruta de las consecuencias._

La recostó en la cama y recorrió con su mano una de sus largas piernas. Anna se estremeció. Yoh sonrió, y la tomó de las manos, aprisionando sus muñecas y besándola apasionadamente, con otra de sus manos la levantó, pegándola a él y desamarrando lentamente el kimono, mientras besaba su cuello y Anna suspiraba. La luna entraba por la ventana, iluminando cada movimiento y cada unión de ambos seres. El gemido ahogado de Anna fue el único sonido que rompió la noche, finalizando una etapa más en su vida, quedando atrás Kyouyama, siendo ahora una Asakura, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

* * *

**Hola¿Me extrañaban¡Pues ya regresé! Actualizando por fin, ustedes dirán¿pues qué esta tipa no tiene nada que hacer o qué¡Pero sí tengo cosas que hacer!... na más que me da flojera y entonces me dedico a escribir jajajaja, ok, táchenme de loca, pero mejor respondo reviews, ah, una cosa, trataré de actualizar pronto, ya retomé el hilo del fic, solo que eh… no sé cuando ¿sale? Grax x leerme y espero vernos pronto.**

**Gothic-Punki: **Hola! Ahhhh, ahora sí lamento el retrazo, de verdad, pero es que de repente me desvié del tema y… no importa, mil gracias por tu review, jejejeje, tampoco exageres, que yo soy igual que tú, solo hago las cosas que me gustan las demás no jajaja xD, pero bueno, espero te siga gustando, trataré de subir más rápido ¿okass¡Nos vemos pronto y grax otra vez!

**Rika no miko: **Seehhh! De verdad que fuiste la única en preguntar eso jajajaja, que bueno que te quité varias dudas de la cabeza… aun que sea haya quedado vacía xDDD¡me antojaste el chocolate!... ahora tendré que comprar uno, y con eso de que estoy en quiebra… ejem, perdón ya me desvié del tema, eh, lamento mucho el retrazo espero no vuelva a ocurrir, y no te puedes quejar, aquí tuvo muchas apariciones Hao, y en el siguiente chap también (bueno, a partir de ahora va a salir bastante en casi todos) Y ya viste el tatuaje de Anna: un Phoenix, lo escogí por que es siempre lo que traen los Apaches en todas partes de su vestuario, sin mencionar que simboliza la resurrección, y si quieres hacerte un tatuaje háztelo, de verdad que no duelo TANTO como dicen, solo es para espantar, además los Apaches son unos salvajes , yo tengo un tatuaje en el tobillo izquierdo (es pequeñito) y que digas así que me mató de dolor, no. Así que espero no te hayas desanimado por mi fic xD, y espero verte pronto, grax por tu review publicaré pronto, lo prometo.

**soci-chan: **Hola, amiga, muchísimas grax por tu review eh, muy alentador y lindo, grax de verdad, eso sí, tienes razón, hasta que el pobre de Hao salió más de tres líneas xD jajaja, en cuanto al nombre de Anna, sí, lo inventé pero "Hu" sí tiene un significado, en la canción que dice Anna el chap pasado cuando está con Hao, al final, fíjate bien, creo que es la última frase que dice "Hu" y luego ve la "traducción" y sabrás que significa. En cuanto a la canción, sí, en lo que iba escribiendo el chap se me fue ocurriendo y decidí ponerla, grax por lo de la imaginación, debo de tener bastante, ya que quiero ser escritora xD (mi sueño dorado) Me siento honrada de que haya sido a la primera persona a la que le hayas escrito, de verdad, y bueno, muchas grax nuevamente, espero verte pronto y que te siga gustando ¿yeah¡suerte!

**Misato Kat chan: **Hola! No tenías por qué agradecerme lo de la felicitación, yo encantada y bueno, estoy de acuerdo con lo de Hao, solo espera cuando se entere de que Yoh y Anna ya se casaron xD, va a haber sangre, jeje, (que mala soy) En fin, muchas grax por el review, espero actualizar pronto y que aún te guste, nos vemos pronto!

**Lizashaman: **Hola! Me da muchísimo gusto que te haya sorprendido el giro sobre Anna, puesto que si no la involucraba a ella Yoh no se iba a mover de Japón¡y se tenía que mover! Así que me fui por la dulce (si claro) Annita xD, lamento la demora, ya no me retrazaré tanto, y mil grax por tu review, te veo pronto y mucha suerte!

**Daphne Potter: **WOW! Muchas grax por tu review¿en verdad me ha quedado excelente, jeje muchas gracias ¿y qué puedo decir? Solo agradecer infinitamente tu review, lamento la demora, y en este chap no se conoció mucho del pasado de Anna pero ya se sabrá casi todo pronto, recuerda que lo interesante de la rubia es esa incógnita que siempre la envuelve xD, y pues grax otra vez, espero te siga gustando, sinceramente, y claro: arriba el YOHXANNA!

**May sk: **¿te dejé sin quejas? Oh espera… sí hubo, bueno ¡Anna tiene que sufrir, ni modo, pero ya se lo recompensé con este chap jajajaja, el que sí sigue muriéndose de tristeza es Hao, que aun que se dio cuenta de que Anna no lo ama no pierde las esperanzas en que podrá conquistarla (iluso) me encantó eso de la carta "Querido señor Hao, lamentamos informarle que después de todos los estudios realizados y los gritos y golpes de parte de la susodicha señorita Kyouyama, bla, bla, bla" jajajaja, me hizo reír muchísimo xP, perdón por antes no contestar reviews, pero ya lo estoy haciendo, y no te preocupes, me encantan tus estupideces xDDD (broma), en fin mil grax otra vez, ojalá te guste aún y cuídate mucho, ya luego nos veremos (o leeremos), bye!

**mike banks: **Hola! No tienes de que disculparte, si no me pudiste dejar reviews antes no pasó de una severa depresión que me dio y que cayera en cama siete días jajaja, es broma, comprendo lo de los exámenes, son HORRIBLES, los odio, que bueno que ya hayas salido de ellos, y bueno muchísimas gracias por elogiar mi fic¿en serio voy por buen camino? xD, pensé que ya me había salido del tema del fic, por eso me retracé en subir, pero ya retomé el hilo y aquí me tienen, molestando como siempre, no volverá a ocurrir semejante retrazo y espero vernos pronto, cuídate mucho, y suerte! (sobre todo en los exámenes x.x)

**ShadowKaleido: **Hola! Lamento el retrazo pero no volverá a ocurrir, muchísimas gracias por el review y tienes razón… ARRIBA EL YOHxANNA, jejejeje, espero te siga gustando y ya nos veremos pronto, grax otra vez!

**¡ARRIBA EL YOHxANNA!**


End file.
